Kiss of A Stranger
by TheFabulous
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon,it's not long before she is turned.When Bella finds a new family,what will happen when she meets up with the Cullens again?Now Edward is not the only one vying for Bella's attention.Will anything ever be the same again
1. Chapter 1

"_Bella, I dont want you to come with me"_

"_You dont want me?"_

"_No"_

"_Don't do this"_

"_You're not good for me, Bella" He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion._

"_If that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

That was the beginning of the end. I watched as he walked away from me; Each step he took, ripping out my heart, inch by tortorous inch. I couldn't even cry... I just stood there and watched as the reason for my being strutted gracefully out of my life but all the while keeping a firm hold of my heart.

He finally disappeared from my sight and that was when i collapsed. He had lied. He had never loved me. I was just a plaything for him and his family. And Alice... she is...was my best friend but she had just used me for her own amusement. The mere thought made my stomach tighten and i felt like heaving. I curled up into a ball and let the darkness have me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The ideas and characters included in the Twilight Series belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any new characters belong to ME! Mwwahaahahahah...sorry I'll stop now. Anyways, I dont like long A/N so I'll stop now. Just review please! They make me happy!**

By the time my eyes finally flickered open, the night had taken over. My surroundings were dark and foreboding and it was unsettlingly silent. I slowly uncurled myself and rose from my place on the undergrowth. As I stood up straight, I was immediately struck down by the scorching pain that hit mit chest in an unrelenting stream. I immediately doubled over, clutching my chest and a tearless sob racked my body. Stumbling over to a nearby tree, I leaned up against its trunk, pushed my head back until my forehead was almost in contact with the tree and then I began to cry. I let it all out; sobbing until my eyes hurt and I had no more tears t cry. I was silent for a few seconds – my mind blank – before I let out a piercing shriek. As soon as it stopped echoing in the woods around me, I both heard and felt a sudden gust of wind blow my way and then quick footsteps approaching – too quick...This was not a human.

Suddenly I realised "Edward! Edward! Oh you came back, I'm so happy". He said nothing "Edward?" I asked, worried now. "Edward!". "Actually, the name's Brigitte" came a cold voice from above me. I gasped and looked up the tree; A voluptous blonde was perched in the topmost branches of the tree, smiling menacingly down at me. A chill ran up my spine and I swallowed convulsively. "Hi?" I offered hesitantly. 'Brigitte' extended a foot before dropping gracefully to the ground, landing perfectly vertical with a slight bounce. Her eyes were pitch black. She circled me slowly, tasting the air around me. "Ahhh, we have a powerful one here. Hmmmm, I wonder..." she mused, almost to herself. "Run! I'll give you a head start" she simpered, patronisingly and even though I knew it was no use, I still ran; tripping over every root and branch in my way. I heard Brigitte laughing to herself "Pathetic! Hopefully, immortality will improve your balance. You really are a disgrace". I didnt process her words, I simply kept running until my driveway came into view. Here, I stumbled in through the door and ran up to my room. Charlie wasnt home – thank goodness.

I slammed the door shut and leaned up against it breathing heavily. "Took you long enough" I spun around to see Brigitte perched on my bed – a vision of beauty. Too bad she was planning on killing me. "You know, I'm very thirsty." I gulped "So if I'm going to change you, I need a meal standing by." She said calmly, her teeth gleaming evilly. "Oh! I believe I hear a car coming up the driveway. A police cruiser if I'm not mistaken... which I'm not!" My eyes widened as I realised who she was talking about – Charlie was home! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Brigitte laughed as she saw the comprehension and panick set into my face. I heard the door slam "Bella? Bella!" I heard Charlie begin to make his way up the stairs and I pleaded with Brigitte with my eyes – she stared blankly at me and I sighed "Please, leave Charlie. Just kill me, please". "Mmmmmmm, I don't think so" she said cruelly. "Bella? Who are you talking to?" Charlie was just outside my door. "Charlie! Dont come in!". "Is _he _ in there?!" he sounded aggravated. "No, Charlie just dont come in". There was no reply but I heard Charlie open the door to my room and in that instant, Brigitte pounced. She sliced into my neck, wrists, elbows and the backs of my knees in front of a terrified Charlie, before leaving my body to crash to the ground so she could get to Charlie. Here, she simply clamped her teeth down on Charlie's neck and began to suck. Through my burning haze, I heard Charlie's screams get softer and softer until they died out completely. Brigitte dropped his body and walked back towards me. I tried to shrink away from her, but the scorching pain left me paralized. She dropped oto her haunches and whispered almost lovingly in my ear "Control the thirst, my pet. You can be great – don't get yourself killed by the Volturi" then she lifted me gently and placed me on my bed . She patted me on the cheek "Make me proud" and then she was gone. The pain took over and I felt myself slipping away.

**You like? If you don't, please let me know so I don't waste my time. Reviews motivate me and the chapters will get longer and better as I get more into the story. Oh and this is a Bella/Jasper story. I am totally Team Edward but something about the Bella/Jasper combo intrigues me so yeah. There **_**will **_**be several pairings in this story but it will ultimately end up as Bella/Jasper.**

**Oh, and the first person to review gets a character named after them. Just saying**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The ideas and characters included in the Twilight Series belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any new characters belong to ME! Mwwahaahahahah...sorry I'll stop now. So in the last chapter, I promised that the first reviewer would be a character in the story and the winner of that was Alisa!!!! YAY YOU!!! So here is the next chapter. I've got to leave for tennis in a couple of minutes so this will be the last update for the day. I'm sorry the chapters are so short. There's just not a lot of action right now but I will try my hardest to make them longer as the story progresses. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep it up.**

The burning went on for what seemed to be years but strangely enough, it was not as bad as Ed – _he _had described. It was almost a numb sensation and while I knew each burn should hurt, I felt only a slight tugging sensation. In a way, I almost wished it would hurt so I could have a reason for feeling so broken inside.

As I lay there, I reminisced, and as I called up all the memories, I found they didn't hurt anymore.

"_Be Safe" _

I winced as his velvet voice invaded my mind. Be safe? He'd left me after all his lies and now my father was dead a few feet away from me while I lay, turning into a vampire. Where was Edward now huh? After all those times he said he loved me! I tried to scream to vent my frustration but my lips remained frozen.

I calmed myself down slowly; Let it go Bella, let it go. You have to plan ahead.

I began to go over my options in my head. There was no way I could remain here now that Charlie was d– well I just can't stay here anymore. I would have to torch the place. My heart broke a little more at the thought of burning down my childhood home but it had to be done. There was no other way.

Also, I needed to get money to leave. Where would I go? Well the only options were the Denalis in Alaska and the Volturi. At the moment, it seemed as though the Volturi was my best bet as the Denalis were close friends with _him_. Just because I was with the Volturi didn't mean I had to drink humans. I would be a vegetarian like _them_. Just because they destroyed my life didn't mean I had to be miserable. That was a different Bella – the human Bella. This is a new chance for me to make a name for myself. To _be myself _and not always pretend to be the innocent human _he _had thought I was. I would be strong, graceful, beautiful – polar opposites of what I was when I was human.

Suddenly, for the first time, I felt real pain as my heart pulsed violently. It was beating so fast I thought it was going to escape the confines of my chest. It pounded hard and fast against my chest for at least an hour before the numbness returned. A few seconds later, my heart gave one final, violent shudder and stopped with a thump.

Feeling returned to my limbs and then spread through the rest of my body. I prised my lips apart in a gasp and my eyes flew open violently.

A new beginning.

A new Bella.

**Oooooooohhhhhhhh that's all for today my lovelies ******** I will be back tomorrow. Reviewwwwww!! You never know when I will decide to run a competition. I still need lots of new names for the story so reviewwwwwwww pleaseeee. They make me ecstaticalllllyyy happy so please and thank you.**

**Oh, and I have ideas for Bella's power but please review and give me your input on what you think would be a good idea for her power. Okay? Thanks. Till tomorrow my readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N The ideas and characters included in the Twilight Series belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any new characters belong to ME! **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. They really make my day. But you know whats annoying? This stry has had over 300 views but only 6 reviews. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee bring that number up! Thank youuuu**

I vaulted off the bed and landed smoothly on my feet – my eyes swivelling around the room quickly, taking in my surroundings as if for the first time. My vision was sharper and everything was clear as day – clearer even! Suddenly, a sense which had been at the back of my mind was pushed forward and I was assaulted with the sound of sirens approaching. Sirens? The police! I quickly made some calculations in my head – the change takes three days and I had been changed on a Saturday night. The sun was going down now which meant it was Monday night. Charlie did not show up to go fishing with Billy on Sunday and he had not shown up for work today. They must be looking for us!

Damn, I had to get us out of here but there was no time to destroy the evidence. If I could not hear the sirens getting closer, I would simply have cleaned up the house and taken off with Charlie's body to bury him. I had really been hoping to avoid burning the house down but now it seemed I had no choice but to go through with it.

I crossed the room quickly to Charlie's body and peered down at him. My uneeded breath hitched in my throat as I took in his wide staring eyes and the gruesome bite on the side of his neck. I looked away from the corpse – not able to take anymore – before crouching down and lifting Charlie's body, careful to look staight ahead and not at my father's body. I walked briskly from my room and down the stairs, into the kitchen where I gently placed Charlie on one of the chairs around the dining table before I began to rifle through the drawers at inhuman speed. I finally found what I was looking for. The lighter.

I would have to be very careful when lighting up the house as fire was dangerous for vampires. I bent under the sink for the keg of petrol Charlie kept stocked for his cruiser and lifted it with ease – a part of my mind marvelling at how light it felt in my arms. I grabbed Charlie again and ran quickly out the door – the sirens were getting closer. They were almost there. I placed Charlie on the driveway and then ran back up to my room – which was where all the blood was – and I poured the petrol over the floor and my bed before I lit the lighter. Resisting the urge to shrink away from the fire, I bent and touched the flame to the petrol in the floor. The room erupted into flames but i was already out of the room. I made quick work of the rest of the house; pouring a trail of petrol through every room, leading out the door. I then walked out the door, picked Charlie up and for what I hoped would be my final time, I lit the petrol on fire, sprinted away with Charlie in my arms and watched as my home was engulfed by the stifling flames.

A new Bella. A new Bella. A new Bella.

I turned my back on the only placed I had known as home, and I walked into the woods – hearing the police cruisers finally reach the house. There was no rescuing it now and I suddenly realised that I needed this.

The house was the only thing left of the old Bella and now that it was gone, there was nothing to hold me back anymore.

**A/N Hey guys! I might do another chapter today but I'm not really sure. There will definately be an update tomorrow though. Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will mostly be more like a filler chapter before the story really begins. REVIEW!!!!!! Please and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okayyyy so thanks for all your reviews. They make me smile ****J**

**Well this is todays update. Might be more than one chapter up today but probably not. So I'm going to try and make this chapter a bit longer than usual. Thanks for reading.**

As I walked away from my old self with the final reminder of that part of me lying lifelessly in my arms, I strangely felt free. I ran out deep in the woods where I uprooted a huge oak and deepened the hole. I gently laid Charlie in the hole and replaced the tree, making sure it was not pressed down on my father' body then I used my fingernail to carve the words "I love you" into the tree trunk. Anybody who saw it would assume it was the work of two lovers. As soon as I had carved the last letter, I suddenly felt strangely relaxed and as I was lulled into the comfort of feeling fresh and new, my throat was suddenly assaulted by a burning fire.

My fingers clutched at my throat, trying to claw it out but then I was thoroughly distracted as I caught a mouth watering scent. A lone hiker. I could hear his footsteps echoing hesitantly against the forest floor and I fought for rationality. His scent was enticing but I did not have the need to drink him - no bloodlust. I didn't want him.

So I'm going to be a vegetarian like them? Why do I have to recreate myself in their image. I should do something differently - anything! Why couldn't it be this? Besides, they need never know that that was the reason for my slip up. They would blame it on newborn bloodlust. But if I do it, it would simply be out of spite and did a poor, defenceless human deserve to die because of a personal vendetta I have against the Cullens.

Undecided, I sat and waited for the hiker to cross paths with me. I could hear he was only about five minutes away from me. After about a minute, I could not stand to wait any longer and I began to head in his direction.

He was wandering aimlessly and I could tell he was about to make a turn which would take him in a complete circle. I cleared my throat loudly and his blonde head shot up. Seeing nothing, he shook his head to himself and continued to walk forward so I cleared my throat again and as I saw him begin to scan his surroundings, I stepped out of the shadows and into his line of view.

He immediately relaxed his wide eyes as he saw that it was 'only me'. If he knew I could kill him with my little finger, I doubt he would be so quick to calm down. I smiled sweetly at him and he returned it lecherously. Disgusted, I simply went to brush past him. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be a killer - but I need to get out of there fast or I would drink him dry.

Irritatingly enough, as I tried to get past, he grabbed my arm and turned me round to face him.

"Are you lost?" I asked innocently, "cos its this way out if you want to follow me".

He chuckled evilly and smiled, exposing yellowed teeth "oh no sweetness. I'm not lost - this is where you and I are supposed to be."

Fucking perve! "I'm sorry sir, I don't understand what you mean" I claimed in a seemingly clueless tone.

"Oh I'm sure you do. A pretty girl like you must know exactly what a man like me needs."

"Sir, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to let go of my arm. I have to get back home"

"Oh you'll get home alright! Right after I'm done with you." he said menacingly, pulling me to his chest.

I braced my palms against his chest, intending to push him away but instead I was assaulted by images of the scum in front of me. He was murdering, raping, sleeping, eating, playing, hugging, him when he was a child, two adults who I assumed to be his parents… I gasped and pushed him away using my full newborn strength, causing him to fly back and fall unceremoniously on his ass. As soon as I lost contact with his body, my head was cleared of the scrolling images but the memory remained burned into my brain. This man was _evil._

He was obviously strong as he rose from the ground where he had fallen even though my push would have been strong enough to break bones if I had directed him into a tree. He began to stalk towards me.

"You should have done that" he said threateningly. _Oh please_

"Look, just leave me alone and nobody will get hurt"

He laughed and continued coming towards me. _He fucking laughed at me_

"You have no idea who you are dealing with. Leave here now before I do something I wont regret, you worthless piece of shit."

Suddenly, he lunged at me but with my vampire senses, he might as well have been walking slowly towards me. I stepped out of the way and my right arm shot out and grabbed his neck, mid stride. He choked and began to struggle against my unbreakable hold.

"Don't even bother. I warned you - and you know what? I'm hungry. I was just trying to go innocently on my way to feed when you decided to harass me. Look at me! Look at my eyes!" He looked up and gasped, struggling harder. I guess he had been sidetracked by body and had not even bothered to look at me properly - now the dark red was frightening him out of his evil little mind.

I hadn't planned on doing this but he had tried to rape me after all.

"Please" he gasped "I don't want to die" _Pathetic_

"Then you should never have been born" I sneered before sinking my teeth into his neck. His blood - well I wasn't an expert but he tasted like something out of a sewer. I had a feeling it was just him _personally _because really, _nobody_ could taste that bad. The worst part was, I couldn't even leave him because then he would be changed and I sure as hell wasn't going to let loose his empty bag of stupid on the unsuspecting world so I sucked it up and drained him. Tossing his body aside carelessly, I sprinted off to find something to get the foul taste off my tongue.

A couple of deer crossed my path and without thinking, I pounced and drained five in a row. Hmmm, my stomach didn't feel full - I just didn't feel like drinking anymore. Strange.

I ran out of the woods, loving the feel of the breeze in my hair. I had killed someone. I had killed someone I didn't even care! What in the world was wrong with me? I wasn't exactly sure what had happened back there when I had touched the man but I had a feeling it was my power beginning to manifest itself. Well there was no way I could test it unless I was going to go around touching random humans so I guess I would just have to wait for it to happen again.

I had a plan now. I was going where the last few memories where. It was time to pay a visit to my second home.

The empty Cullen home is my new destination.

**A/N ooohhhh is that cliffhanger worthy? I didn't want to be too bad but I think that's just the right amount of cliffhanger. ****Don't worry people, that was one time thing. I'm not going to turn Bella into a heartless killing machine. ****Well see, my ipod isn't working and since that is where I saved the notes for this story, I'm kind of just going along and trying to remember what I had planned. Also delilah69 gave me some very good ideas which I am going to borrow *cough* steal *cough* but I do of course have my own ideas so I wont use all of her ideas. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Please and thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey guys! I'm not really feeling up to writing today but I promised a chapter a day so here it is! I hope it doesn't suck too badly. Made I'll get into it as the chapter comes along. Oh, and the quote I used in the last chapter of "I don't want to die. then you should never have been born" was from The Last vampire series by Christopher Pike. I love that quote. Awesome books! Read them. Soooooo, here's chapter 6. Hope you guys like it.**

I ran through the woods, heading for the old Cullen home - the wind flying through my hair, soothingly massaging my scalp. After a few minutes, I found myself on the familiar driveway and I simply stood there remembering all the times I had driven past this spot with Edward. The times I had been run past this on Edward's back, the times I had been carried in because I had fallen and Carlisle had to check up on me. The frail human - so breakable and weak. Well not anymore!

I growled quietly to myself and ran into the house - smashing through the front door as though it were a paper screen. The shards of glass and chunks of wood came raining down around me as they dropped heavily to the ground.

I raced up the flights of stairs until I reached Edward's old room. Everything looked exactly the same - the only thing missing being his extensive CD collection. He had taken everything that mattered to him - and left me. That thought crept its way to the front of my mind and I harshly shoved it back. Walking to the couch were we had once sat happily, I took hold of it in my harsh grip, preparing to rip it apart but I couldn't. My hands wouldn't move - refusing to damage this piece of my past. I released the couch with a frustrated scream and stormed out of the room and into Carlisle's study.

I felt bad being in there - like I was intruding - but I shook it off and began to rifle through the drawers, not knowing what I was looking for, and not caring what I found.

I was on the final drawer when my name caught my eye. I lifted the sheets of paper and began to read.

"_Isabella Swan seems to display an advanced emotional shield power in her human state though appears to affected by physical powers such as emotional manipulation and psychic abilities. Further tests to be carried out are as follows -"_

I shrieked wildly and slammed my fist down on the wooden antique - barely noticing it crumble to the carpet in pieces. They had used me! All of them! Even Carlisle! I had a feeling that if I could have cried, I would be doing so - not out of sadness but of anger and frustration. I was just some _experiment _to them - hell, they had even been making notes!

I had shredded the document I held in my hands and flown down the stairs to the destroyed front door when I suddenly caught a scent. Not a human - a vampire! At first, my hopes rose that Edward had come back to me but I soon crushed those feelings as I ran out into the night.

The Cullens are dead to me.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, its just that the events I have planned would not be as dramatic (in my opinion) if they were all squished into the same chapter. I will try and post the other chapter today though since this one was so short. Soooooo in the next chapter, I have a surprise for you all, so keep reading to find out what it is! Review, my lovelies, REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so second chapter of the day, here we go! And it is also the promised surprise. A Jasper point of view! Enjoy!!!!!**

**JPOV**

I had to get away. All the emotions in the new house were driving me crazy. It had been less than a week since Edward had forced us all to abandon Bella ad two days since Alice had dropped divorce papers on me and taken off to find her real mate.

I had known she was disappointed in me for attacking Bella but I had thought we could get through it. I didn't realise she was going to drop me as soon as I had my first slip up! Now Edward was up in his room being constantly mood and self-pitying. With the way he was acting, you would think that Bella had left him and not the other way around. He was making me so depressed, I felt like throwing myself into the nearest fire. And the _pity_. The pity was the worst. Everyone looked at me as though I was going to drop dead any minute, tiptoeing round me and casting me sympathetic glances when they thought I wasn't looking.

Even Rosalie had dropped the ice queen act long enough to send me a few sympathetic waves.

I just had to get away and that was how I found myself on my way to our old house in Forks. Edward had insisted we not move too far even though he was not going to go looking for Bella, so we were currently residing in Seattle. Seattle! Less than two hours away from the reason we were forced to relocate!

It wasn't long before I reached my destination but as I got to the driveway, a new scent hit my nose! Vampire! I ran to the front door which was totally destroyed, lying in pieces in the hallway. Puzzled and wary, I made way up the stairs, following the scent and found myself in Edwards room which looked to be in perfect condition.

I left his room and once again followed the scent which this time took me to Carlisle's study. There was damage in this room. The antique table lay in pieces and shredded paper dusted the room. I gathered up some of the paper and peered at them.

From the mangled paper, I deciphered the words "Isabella Swan", "physical", "advanced", "manipulation", "tests" and "affected". The intruder had certainly done a number on the document as all the other words were unrecognisable.

I wondered what Carlisle had been doing with a document about Bella. Why did he have this? It was then that realization struck me. The familiar scent, the fact that no other rooms had been entered except Edward's room, and now the destroyed document!

"Bella" I breathed

But the table was totally destroyed and no human could shred paper like that. It could mean only one thing. Bella was a vampire.

I had to tell Edward! But wait…

I flew out of the house like a bat in hell and made my way to Bella's house where I found a blackened lump and a few stray police cars. Shocked, I walked over to a police man who was talking rapidly into a phone. He stopped as soon as he saw me but his conversation had been of no importance to me.

"Excuse me" I asked politely.

"What happened here?"

"There was a fire. Chief Swan and his daughter, Bella Swan. They…" his voice cracked and an immense wave of sorrow hit me. I tried to compose myself.

"They died" he finished quietly. My eyes bugged out of my head.

"What?! They can't be! Are you sure?" I questioned desperately.

"Both their cars were in the driveway when we arrived. It looks like arson - there was petrol" He offered. "I'm sorry son, you were obviously close to them but if you'll excuse me, I… I have to go" and I knew immediately that he wanted to escape to cry so I moved aside as he flew past me.

What was I going to do? I couldn't mention this - how would Edward take it? He would probably try to kill himself and just couldn't handle something like that, plus it would crush Esme. She didn't deserve that.

I turned around and walked away, totally undecided.

**A/N and I am going to leave it there people. I'm sorry this one is short as well, but really it was supposed to be part of the last chapter, I just split them up. So think of it like that. **

**Hope you enjoyed the new point of view because I probably wont do it again and if I do, not any time in the near future. Let me know what you thought. Review, REVIEW!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm back! Its been a whole day! Miss me? Well in this chapter, the winner of my first contest comes in - with her own character! Whoooo! We're back to Bella's point of view I'm afraid. Hope you guys like it!**

I was so stupid. I had gone to the Cullen home to see if they had left behind anything of value considering I had no money and no home but instead, I had destroyed Carlisle's office and now I couldn't even go back because of the vampire I had sensed earlier. They could be dangerous.

I sighed to myself and sat by the riverside, watching the setting sun and witnessing the sparkling on my limbs fading until it was barely there. I had no where to go and no one to go to - I really was as good as dead. Unless…

I stood up and began to run. I'm going to Volterra.

Two days later, I found myself crossing the border into New Orleans - typical vampire territory - where I planned to hunt before continuing on to Italy.

**(A/N Sorry, I wasn't sure about distances or climate so I just looked up highest annual rainfall. Don't be too mad if I got this wrong - I live in the UK. Thanks)**

It wasn't long before I came across a small wood where I could hear an abundance of wild animals. I happily rushed through the growth until I sensed a large animal fairly close to me. I ran in its general direction until I caught sight of it - a boar. I was faintly disgusted that I was about to drink from a live pig but the thirst overshadowed my disgust as I cautiously stalked my prey.

When I was close enough, I launched myself into the air - and at the now terrified boar - and prepared to sink my teeth into its buttery skin but I was knocked forcefully out of the air as marble body collided with mine.

I jumped to my feet and snarled angrily at the person who had dared interrupt my hunt and I was startled into silence as my eyes took in the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life - Edward had nothing on him.

His topaz eyes blinked rapidly as his own growls subsided and he took in my crouched form. Slowly, we both straightened our postures - each gauging the other's reactions.

I took one cautious step forward and held out my hand in an attempt at friendliness. _Man do I want to get friendly with this man - look at that body! _I tried to shake off my dirty thoughts and said:

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan." he stared at my outstretched hand for what seemed like hours and just as I was about to pull it back, he grasped it in a firm grip and we both gasped from the electric current that seemed to run through our bodies. Well, that was why _I _gasped - I was hoping his had been for the same reason.

It was several seconds before I realised my hand was still encased in his and I reluctantly pulled it away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice you, I was just hunting but I can lea-" he cut me off

"No it's fine. It was totally my fault. You don't have to leave - it was your prey first" he said in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard - it flowed like silk and I felt like I was about to melt into a puddle of Bella goo at his feet.

"I'm Cole, by the way" Cole. It totally suited him with his slightly windswept dark brown hair falling over his eyes and ears, slightly plump and kissable lips, his expressive amber eyes and his _perfect _nose. I bet I was staring. Yup, I was.

As I quickly looked away, I knew that if I could blush I would mostly definitely be doing so. Suddenly my throat flared up again and I clutched it in agony.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry! I stopped you from hunting and you're obviously thirsty. I'm so stupid, I -" Cole exclaimed before I cut him off.

"It's fine." I said hoarsely "I'll just go now. You want to come with?" He nodded and we took of without speaking. I drained a couple of deer and the boar I had lost before, totally oblivious to Cole's hunting as I was so thirsty.

When my thirst was sated, I stood and waited for Cole to finish up. When he was finally done, he walked over to join me.

"Would you like to come home with me? My family and I live a short way away from here. Probably about five minutes if we run." I considered it. It really did seem like this would be my best option. Volterra had been my last resort after all, plus I would get to live with this god of a man. "Sure." I said with a small smile and his face lit up in excitement as we began to run in the direction of his house.

In a matter of minutes, Cole came to a stop in front of a large, modern mansion and I followed suit.

"This is your house?" I asked in awe

"Yeah" he replied with a nervous laugh and in my excitement, I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his muscled torso. He was surprised at first but quickly brought his arms around to embrace me and I smiled into the hug.

"Come on. Let's go in" he said and I tried to extract myself from the hug. He let me go momentarily before he wrapped an arm around my waist, walking me to the front door. I smiled happily up at him and he grinned affectionately back at me.

As we reached the front door, it was thrown open and a stunning brunette stood there grinning at us. She was about 5'10" with long brown hair falling in waves down her back. Her honey eyes shone as she took in our entwined figures and her stylish clothes hugged her model figure. She was of course pale as snow and she definitely had the inhumanly beautiful thing down to an art.

"Hi! Cole, who's you're friend?" she asked cheerfully, eyeing me.

"I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella" I offered, holding out my free hand to her but instead, she ripped me away from Cole's arm and pulled me into a bone-crushing embrace. I giggled and hugged her back. I had a feeling we were going to get along great.

"I'm Alisa" she said after she finally released me back into Cole's waiting arms. "Well come on in! I'm sure everyone is dying of curiosity to see the first person Cole has ever brought home"

Cole looked down embarrassedly and I took a hesitant step forward. "Oh, don't be shy!" Alisa said as she dragged Cole and I into what I assumed was the living room, throwing us down onto a white leather couch. Within seconds, the room was filled with four new vampires and I instinctively shrank back into Cole.

"Everyone, this is Bella Swan. She's Cole's _girlfriend_" Alisa said teasingly and Cole strengthened his grip on me as the others smiled indulgently at her.

A tall, dark haired male stepped forward and smiled warmly at me "Hello Bella, my name is Micah. This is my wife, Serena and my children - adopted of course" he said, gesturing to the equally tall brunette timidly standing next to him and then at the other people in the room.

The blonde man…boy…well you know what I mean, stepped forward and smiled in a friendly manner at me. "I'm Luke" he informed me "and that clown over there is my wife" he finished, gesturing to Alisa who was sticking her tongue out at him.

Finally, the beautiful blonde standing next to Luke stepped forward and spoke. I had been expecting the worst since my experience with Rosalie but she smiled openly at me and said excitedly "I'm Iris and I'm single and totally free to mingle!"

"Iris here is uhhh, how do I put this nicely? The town whore - but a virgin whore!" said Alisa. Iris simply smiled serenely at her.

"Hey! I'm waiting for my true love." she said

"That's not what it looked like when you had your tongue down that human's throat last week" Alisa retorted with a grin. Iris shrugged nonchalantly and turned to face me again "It's great to meet you Bella" she said before she began making her way out of the room but Micah stopped her.

"So Bella, tell us about yourself"

This was what I had been afraid of.

"Well if you don't mind, I would prefer not to share details about my human life with you just yet but I was turned about a week ago in Forks, Washington and I was on my way to Italy when I stopped to hunt and met Cole"

Everyone gasped when I mentioned I had been on my way to Italy and Serena spoke for the first time.

"Why were you going to Italy? It is dangerous there!" she asked, worriedly.

"I know. That's where the Volturi are. I had nowhere to go and no body to go to. My father was killed by the woman who turned me and my mother lives in Phoenix and with the amount of sun there, it would be impossible for me to live there."

They all nodded in understanding and Cole spoke for the first time since I had entered the house. "Did you clean up after the vampire who turned you or did she do so before she left?"

I shook my head bitterly "I buried my father under a tree in the woods near my old home after I burned it down" my throat caught uncomfortably and Cole gently rocked me in his arms for a moment. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Well you seem fairly informed of the vampire way of life. I assume you were previously in the company of some of our kind?" Micah prodded

I nodded but did not elaborate.

"Bella, I can see that you are not ready to talk about your past so I will drop it and simply say this. Would you like to reside with us? You would of course be required to attend school. How old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen"

"Eighteen. Well you can be seventeen and be juniors with Iris and Cole in high school. We would of course provide you with your own room and clothes. I'm sure Iris and Alisa will be happy to take you shopping for some new things before your credit card arrives. How does that sound?"

My dead heart swelled with happiness "That sounds absolutely wonderful Micah. And thank you for accepting me - all of you"

There were a series of we'd love to have you's, of course's and we love you already's. I smiled gratefully and Luke playfully herded everyone into a circle "Family hug!" he shouted enthusiastically and we all embraced. I had never felt so accepted.

"Let's go up. I'll show you around and let you pick out your room." Cole said, rising from his seat.

"Ummm, could I have one close to yours?" I asked timidly. He looked shocked for a second but then his face lit up like a Christmas tree as he pulled me up the stairs and away from the chorus of "ooooooh" in the living room. Even Micah and Serena had joined in. I felt totally betrayed!

Cole led me to a room on the fifth floor of the house - I know! Five floors! - and he pushed open a mahogany door. "This is my room" he stated as he let me poke my head in and sneak a peek into the room. It was beautiful - elegantly simple but you could see his personality splashed in parts of the room. I was really looking forward to getting to know this boy better. He shut the door after a few seconds and pulled me down to the next door in the hall.

"This is the closest one to my room obviously so it's yours if you want it" he said, hopefully and I did a double take that this god of a man wanted to be close to me.

He pushed the door open and pulled me inside. It was simple and scarcely decorated - obviously a guest room.

"You can personalize it when you get your credit card - the joys of shopping!" he said quickly and I grinned back at me.

"I will definitely be doing that" I informed him. Suddenly I heard Alisa call out "Yo, Bella! Cole! No hanky panky up there. Just remember, the walls have ears!"

I looked quizzically at Cole and he shrugged and snorted quietly. "Well I'm going to go for a run in a few minutes. Would you like to join me?" he asked and I nodded enthusiastically. "Great! Well I'm going to leave you to get settled. Come to my room in half an hour and we'll get going. Don't bother knocking, just walk in."

"Ok, see you in half an hour"

He walked to the open door and paused before turning around. He opened his mouth slightly, as though he wanted to say something but he shut it quickly and waved before bolting out the door.

He _waved_? Ah well, boys are weird. I fell back on my bed and daydreaming about Cole and his beautiful hair when I heard a slight knock on the door. I jumped up guiltily and yelled "Come in!"

The door slid open and Micah walked through and stood in front of my bed. "Hi Bella. I'm happy to see you've settled in." I nodded and he smiled "Okay, so I just wanted to let you know that you will be starting school next Monday. Conveniently enough, Luke can contrl the weather and he has decided to give us all the week off work and school by making it sunny but it will be back to cloudy next week." He smiled indulgently and continued "Our last name is Corvette but you can swap some letters in your own last name around. I'm sure you can understand that it would not be wise to use your original surname. At least not for a few more decades anyway."

I nodded "I would be honoured to take your last name Micah. You all have been nothing but kind to me and I am proud to call myself a part of this family" Micah's smile momentarily blinded me and he suddenly grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug. "I am so happy you feel that way, Bella. I already consider you a daughter and I know the rest of the family already consider you to be a sister and a daughter…though I'm sure Cole would rather you were something other than his sister" he teased and I giggled.

"Your Birth Certificate and other documents will arrive on Monday with your new name and your credit card will arrive the day after tomorrow"

"Thank you Micah" I told him honestly "for everything"

"Don't mention it, Bella" he said as he walked to the door "Oh, and have fun on your run Bella" he said with a wink.

"Run? What run?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. He wasn't buying it.

"Sure, Bella, sure" he said and I heard him chuckling to himself as he made his way down the stairs.

I left my room to find Alisa or Iris to see if I could borrow some clothes to go running in and I met Iris on the stairs. Having heard my earlier conversation with Cole, she simply pulled me down to her room and showed me her closet. "Help yourself" she said.

I finally belonged

**A/N Okay so my vision of Cole is basically a Chace Crawford lookalike. That boy is hot! Well that was most definitely my longest chapter so far. I hope you guys like it. I worked really hard on it. Tell me what you think about Bella's new family. And Alisa let me know if you like your character. The next chapter will be like the typical high school thing that other fanfics have but then I promise things will get more exciting and definitely more original. Love you guys.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm so sorry for the late update! I know I promised to update every day but I was super busy yesterday and I was going to update this morning but then I accidentally turned all my dad's shirts pink in the wash and I spent a couple of hours panicking and trying to fix them. They are once again white and I am feeling very proud of myself. Here is chapter 9. I hope you guys like it!**

**BPOV**

Before I knew it, Monday came around and it was time to head to Sparks High School. My credit card arrived and I had gone shopping with the girls the day before as I had no clothes whatsoever. Seeing my face in the mirror had been an interesting experience for me. On the one hand, I was blown away by how beautiful I was - yes I know that is a very Rosalie thing to say - but on the other, I was lost as I couldn't find any trace of my old face and body; The pale skin, full lips, wavy mahogany hair reaching down to my waist and my slim but curvy figure. I was also now a healthy 5'10" which was an improvement from my previous 5'4 frame. The one thing that scared me the most had been my ruby eyes - the eyes of a killer, I had thought - and I had insisted that contacts were to be worn at all times - even in the house - until they turned amber so now my eyes were a strange violet shade which came from blue contacts over my bloody irises.

I was anxious about going to school as the last time I had been in one, I had been with Edward and I wasn't sure how I would react to being without him - though I had been improving slowly each day. I think this had more to do with my new family than anything else.

Micah and Serena were dream parents; They didn't take any crap from us but joined in telling jokes, playing pranks and hanging out with us.

Alisa and Iris were like the sisters I had never had.

Luke was my absolute new best friend - it was like we were totally on the same wavelength - sometimes even doing things simultaneously - and we were practically joined at the hip (excepted for when he was joined to Alisa at a _different_ body part, if you know what I mean) and always playing practical jokes on each other and anyone who got caught in the crossfire. It was for this reason that Luke and I were posing as twins; anybody seeing how close we were, would never question it.

Finally, Cole. Cole was in a league all of his own with his calm, quiet exterior and fun-loving nature. We got along like a forest on fire and he was always there for me to talk to.

When I had finally come clean to him about my past while we were on our run on that first day, he had been so sweet and understanding; not saying anything until my tale was complete and then pulling me into a tight embrace, whispering soothing words in my ear. That day, I fell a little bit in love with Cole Corvette.

When the family asked if I had any powers, I told them about my experience with the man I had met in the woods when his life seemed to flash before my eyes. They asked if it had happened since that incident and I shook my head sadly.

Micah consoled me saying "Don't worry about it Bella, you are but a week old and I am surprised you have your bloodlust under such control, let alone your powers. Give it time and your power will soon manifest itself." This was when Cole spoke up.

"Bella, I have not told you this yet but I have a power" I studied him curiously

"I can see people's auras." he elaborated and I gasped

"What does mine look like?" I had asked inquisitively but Cole had shaken his head with a frown

"I don't know. I can't see yours" My eyes widened and I gasped in realisation

"When I was a human, the family I was with had a mind-reader, a psychic and an empath among them" I said, thickly. Cole hugged me to him sympathetically; he knew who I was referring to and his support gave me strength.

"He couldn't read my mind but the other two powers worked on me" I finished

Micah gasped "That's it! Well we'll have to check to be sure but I have a feeling that you have more than one power; one of which is that you are a mental shield, meaning that you can block any attacks on your mind or your mental state but you can be affected by physical attacks. Your second power - I believe - is similar to that of Aro - the leader of the Volturi - where you can see the memories of others. My friend Eleazar of the Denali coven has the ability to sense other vampires powers. I could ask him to pay a visit and determine your powers?"

I shook my head frantically. The Denali coven! As in close friends of the Cullens? I was not ready for that yet. Micah and the rest of the family looked at me confusedly but Cole simply said "She's not ready for that, Micah" and they all nodded their heads and dropped the topic.

It turned out that I was not going to be taking the name Corvette after all since I was posing as Luke's twin and he was married to Annelise, we did not want any extra attention drawn to us as a result of humans considering incest so instead I took Luke's surname of Bane. Isabella Bane; I liked it.

I had spent the whole night before school in Cole's bed, wrapped up in his arms as he spoke soothingly to me in his silky voice to calm me down.

"Isabella Swan, I have only known you a few days but you have turned my life around and I never want it back the way it was before. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked sincerely.

I buried my face in his neck and gasped "Of course". That had been the single happiest moment of my life so far until he grasped my head gently between his fingers and pulled my face slowly to meet his.

Our lips met in a dazzling display of fireworks as they began to move together slowly for a few minutes before I became restless and slid my tongue slowly across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. His parted his lips and his tongue snaked out to meet mine, making me shiver in delight as he gently massaged my tongue with his before going on to explore every inch of my mouth in delicious detail. I wrapped my arms around his neck before I devoured his mouth with my tongue. He moaned and I pulled away, running open-mouthed kisses along his neck until I found his pleasure spot where I began to suck gently and then with more force while he moaned uncontrollably. He pulled me back up to his lips where he gave me one chaste kiss before I settled comfortably back into his arms - reliving the magical kiss over and over again.

Yo, Bella! Stop day-dreaming " shouted Alisa, breaking through my memories.

"Iris! What the hell are you doing up there? We're going to be late!" she screeched

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez Alisa, what crawled up your ass and died?" Iris yelled down the stairs. Luke and I sniggered until Alisa turned her death glare on us and we both looked the other way, whistling innocently but as soon as she turned away, Luke cracked a smile.

"Can we take my car?" I asked Cole.

Micah and Serena had decided that since everyone else had their own car, I needed one too. I had been totally against the idea until we arrived at the car dealership and I set my eyes on the most beautiful speed machine I had ever seen. The Bugatti Veyron; the most powerful and fastest street legal car in the world. Cole and Luke had laughed at my expression when I saw the car and Luke had even gone as far as to wipe up some imaginary drool from the corner of my mouth. I didn't know what _he _was laughing at with his flat-roofed excuse for a car he had named Shirley. The Ford GT looked good from the front but from the side, FLAT! Whenever I brought up this valid point the simply told me to stop disrespecting Shirley and stroked her side affectionately. Men and their cars.

I turned to speak to Cole and found him standing behind me with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What did you do?" I asked

He swung a set of keys round his index finger before tossing them to me. I read the name on its side. _Bugatti Veyron. _I jumped up and flew into Cole's waiting arms while Luke chuckled behind me but something suddenly occurred to me.

"I wanted it in black" I said mournfully but Cole only smiled wider

"I thought you might, which is why I bought the only black one they had" he answered as I screamed and hugged him tightly, wrapping my arms and legs around him

"How much do you love me?" he asked with a teasing smile and I blurted out "So much" before I could stop myself. However, he didn't seem to mind.

***

"Sure we can take your car, baby" he answered with an easy smile and I squealed and dragged him out the front door and into my new car. Iris, Luke and Alisa all jumped into their respectable cars - Cole being the only one not driving his own car - and we sped off, me following behind Luke so he could lead the way to the school. I finally understood the joys of driving fast - it was so exhilarating - as we sped all the way to the school, arriving much quicker than we should have.

I giggled as I flung open the car door and Cole threw his arm around my waist as the rest of our family stepped out of their own cars, walking into the school building. I could feel the stares of my new classmates burning into my back but somehow I couldn't bring myself to care as Cole's lips met mine in a brief display of affection.

He walked me to the school's main office and we both walked through the open door where we found an attractive young woman - probably in her mid-twenties - perched at the desk. She looked up as we entered, took one look at Cole and began to straighten her dress and pat her hair daintily. I rolled my eyes and Cole chuckled.

We finally reached her desk and she was still shamelessly raping Cole with her eyes. I cleared my throat forcefully and she finally tore her eyes away from my boyfriend and faced me with an annoyed expression which quickly melted away into defeat as she took in my flawless appearance and our entwined hands.

Sighing to herself, she forced a smile at me and I stared blankly at her until she said politely "Good morning, I'm Miss Steed. How may I help you?". Was it just me or did she direct the _Miss_ to Cole?

I smiled sweetly and heard Cole laughing to himself "Hi, I'm Isabella Bane and its my first day"

"Of course!" she said, fumbling nervously behind her desk until she found what she was looking for. She handed me my schedule and a separate sheet. "Get this signed by all your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day" she said.

I accepted the papers and went to turn around, Cole quick on my heels. I quickly realised that I had forgotten to say thank you and turning around to correct my mistake, I found her licking her lips at Cole's ass. I stopped in my tracks and Cole followed suit. "Go ahead baby, I'll meet you out there" I told him. He nodded and made his way out of the office. As soon as the door swung shut behind him, I turned to Miss Steed with an angelic smile on my face.

"Steph" I started, "can I call you Steph?"

"My name is Denise" she answered nervously. I guess I was letting the predator in me all hang out.

"Steph" I continued "I understand that Cole Corvette is a very fine piece of man meat and I can see you agree. You do agree, don't you?" She nodded hesitantly

"Well Sabrina, Cole Corvette is _my _very fine piece of man meat and only I am allowed to eat that shit - or swallow, if you know what I mean" I said in a confiding tone

She swallowed nervously.

"Well I'm afraid, Samantha, that I am a very possessive girlfriend and I definitely don't like to share so stop violating my man every fucking time you look at him!" I finished dangerously. She nodded furiously and I gave her a real smile

"Okay, thanks for the papers, Denise!" I said cheerfully as I waltzed gracefully out the door to a gob smacked Cole.

"Bella, do you have any idea how hot that was?" I smiled sweetly at him as he pushed me against the wall and forcefully thrust his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance until I gave up and allowed his sweet tongue to plunder my mouth. When we finally pulled apart, we were both breathing heavily.

"That was so sexy, Cole" I panted and he gave me a panty-dropping smile. I gently pushed him away from me before grasping his hand and pulling him down the corridor until I realised I had no idea where I was going.

I pulled out my schedule and Cole inspected it. "You have periods 1, 3 and 5 with Luke and Iris and period 2 and 4 with me. You'll probably find that Iris won't hang out with you guys. She's always busy being every guy's wet dream" he finished with a laugh. I sulked a little bit that I would only have two classes with Cole and he noticed and pulled me into him.

"Don't worry, you can just give me a proper goodbye now" he said with a lascivious smile. I smirked at him before pulling his head down to mine and trailing kisses up and down his neck. He shivered before gently placing his lips on mine. His lips moved against mine, softly at first and then with more purpose as he forced my lips to part to allow his tongue access. His tongue explored the inside of my mouth thoroughly, and he tasted so good, sweet and sexy. His tongue was caressing mine as his hands ran down my neck, my shoulders and to my arms before coming back up again to cup my face. I moaned softly as Cole claimed back his tongue; slipping it sexily out of my mouth and then licking his lips at me, lust evident in his eyes. I was well on my way to melting in his beautiful amber eyes when Luke suddenly tugged me away from Cole with a frustrated humph.

"I've been calling you. How did you not hear me?" he asked incredulously and I shrugged nonchalantly at him. He sighed.

"Well we're going to be late so come on. Say goodbye to loverboy"

I waved like a lovesick puppy and Cole blew me a kiss before watching me get tugged away by an irritated Luke.

By the time we reached our first class, which was English Lit, I was walking on my own next to Luke who had returned to his usual jolly self and as we glided into the classroom, I heard everyone in the room do a gasp and do a double take and Luke and I smirked at each other. The teacher approached us nervously and I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Bane but please call me Bella. I'm new here." I said

"Isabella is my twin sister who was on an extended vacation in Australia for the first two terms" Luke explained helpfully and the teacher nodded in understanding. "My name is Mr Croach. Welcome Bella"

"I assume the two of you would like to be seated together?" he questioned and Luke and I nodded. He scanned the room, looking for two empty seats and finding none, he turned to us with an apologetic smile but before he could say anything, Luke jumped in.

"I'm sure Suzanna won't mind moving. That way, I can sit in my usual seat and Bella can take hers."

"Suzanna?" Mr Croach asked

"Ha! I don't think so! Like I'm so not gonna give up this seat. Luke is like, totally hot" screeched a bleach blonde with her fake tits spilling out of her Barbie pink top. She was totally orange - really bad fake tan - and she sounded like she had just inhaled the contents of a hot air balloon. Luke winced and shuddered involuntarily.

I glared at the girl until she looked me in the eyes and then I bared my teeth at her and growled so quietly, she wouldn't be sure if she really heard it but she paled, nevertheless and shot up so fast, she knocked over her seat and all her books on the desk before scuttling to the nearest empty seat. Iris snorted and gave me a thumbs up and I winked at her before turning to Mr Croach.

"Well I guess Suzanna doesn't mind. Oh and can you sign this?" he did so and Luke and I took our seats where he turned and stared in awe.

"I've been trying to get rid of her for months. How did you do that?"

I simply gave him a smug smile, pulled out my phone and began texting Cole. He stared at me for a moment before pulling out his own phone as well; both of us keeping one ear tuned in to the lesson.

The day went by pretty quick and in the lessons that I had with Cole, we mostly monkeyed about; telling each other jokes, passing notes and all round disregarding all the rules the school had about behaviour in lessons.

When lunchtime came, we wasted about twenty dollars between us, buying lunch we weren't going to eat and I sat on Cole's lap at our table in the corner and we whispered sweetly to each other while everyone stared at us.

At the end of the day, we all exited the school building and walked toward our cars where a large crowd had flocked.

"Man! Is this a Bugatti Veyron? I would kill for one of these things!" I heard an overexcited voice gush.

"Yeah it is." I said in a bored tone as I slid into the drivers seat "Now could you _not _drool on it please? I just had it washed yesterday." They all looked as me like I had shot a basketful of kittens and I heard Cole sniggering as he got into the car and we sped away - our cars creating a moving rainbow on the roads.

**A/N So did you guys like it? I'm sorry if things seemed rushed towards the end. My computer was being weird and I didn't really know what to write about the school. Review and tell me any good pickup lines, sexual innuendoes, and jokes you have. I am needing some creative help here. Please and thank you!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWWWW**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and for those of you who are worried, Jasper and Bella **_**will **_**get together but it might not be for some time - probably not even till the end of the story (yes, I am that mean) but there will be enough drama between now and then to keep you guys occupied. The Cullens will probably come in next chapter so keep reading! Anyway, here's your next chapter**

A few months after I became a vampire, I gained full control of my powers so instead of getting random flashes of people's lives, I could control when and what I wanted to see. My mental shield had also gotten stronger so I could now push it out and shield others as well as myself - it was an extremely useful ability.

The day I gained full control of my power to see people's memories, Cole approached me. I had known that there was something in his past that he was ashamed of and therefore reluctant to share with me but I loved him so I let it go. Whatever it was couldn't be that bad as he was such a wonderful person now.

"Bella, we need to talk" I immediately froze up - those words sounded very similar to what Edward had said to me before he had left and I had to say that that was not one of my favourite moments in life. Sensing my fear, Cole dismissed those thoughts:

"It's nothing like that! I love you - you know that!" I nodded sheepishly and he affectionately kissed my forehead.

"It's about my past, Bella. There's something you need to know but I can't bring myself to tell you so can you use your power on me?" I looked at him questioningly but he did not elaborate and so I simply indicated for him to bring his hands forward.

"What am I looking for?" I asked apprehensively.

Cole swallowed nervously "Forty years after my change"

"Are you ready?" He nodded.

"Okay, here we go" I said as I found the thin thread that was Cole's mind and joined it with mine. I found myself swimming through his swirling memories but I focused on forty years after his change.

Forty, forty, forty.

I found it. It was murky and grey; the colour of a memory whose owner had tried to forget it. I hesitated before jumping straight into it and I was immediately assaulted by the smell of nature; the trees, lakes and grass all had phenomenal smells when you were a vampire and you can appreciate all the different levels of the fragrances.

I inhaled deeply as I scanned my surroundings - It was a beautiful meadow, very similar to the one back in Forks but definitely not it. I wondered what horrific memory Cole could possibly have in this place; it seemed as though it could provide nothing but happy memories.

I was about to leave Cole's mind when after a few minutes, nothing was happening but just as I was about leave, I saw Cole emerge from the trees and sit in the middle of the meadow. He was so still that he appeared to be sleeping but I knew better than that so I simply crouched low and watched the scene unfolding before me.

A few minutes after Cole entered the meadow, a young girl stepped into the circle and I could feel Cole's sudden panic and utter lack of control. Confused, I went to approach him but before I could move, he had jumped up from his position on the grass and was frantically sucking on the girls neck. I froze in shock and horror as I watched Cole drain the young girl and drop her lifeless body on the grass, staring at the body in disgust at what he had done before taking off into the woods. He didn't even try to cover his tracks by burying the girl - he simply ran away.

Shocked, I stayed in my position as feeling gradually returned to my body and I gently extracted myself from Cole's mind, snatching my hands away from him as soon as I was back in control of my physical body.

Cole doubled over in agony as I separated myself from him and I felt a stab of guilt.

"She smelled so good… I couldn't resist. I couldn't control myself, I just knew I had to have her" he whispered brokenly.

"When I saw what I'd done… I couldn't take it. I'm sorry, Bella. Please don't stop loving me…Please" he finished quietly and my heart broke for him.

I crossed the room to where he had curled himself into a ball in the corner and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you Cole. I will always love you" I whispered to him

"She was my singer, like you were for Edward… I didn't even resist for a second but _him…_he was able to form a relationship with you; to love you! And I couldn't even resist to find out her name. All those years of control and that slip-up ruined everything… I hated myself until I met you and you brought light into my world. Please don't leave me… Please love me" he ranted as I held him close to me. It was like he couldn't hear me at all.

"I love you, I love you, I love you Cole, I love you" I chanted until he stopped rocking and opened his beautiful eyes to look up at me.

"I love you , Bella" he whispered and I pulled his face to mine, devouring his lips, forcefully thrusting my tongue into his mouth and pushing my hands up underneath his shirt. Through that kiss, I conveyed all my emotions: understanding, pride, joy, love, lust and satisfaction and in that kiss, Cole seemed to go back to himself.

Suddenly, the mood changed and our kisses became desperate; our hands clutching at clothing - ripping them off without a second thought.

"Your room, Cole" I gasped, between kisses and he nodded, picking me up and carrying me into his room.

*********************************LEMON********************************

He placed me on the bed and went to hover over me - never once breaking the kiss - and his hands roamed my body, gently caressing my breasts. I gasped and Cole slid down - planting kisses down my neck until reached my breasts. He gave each nipple a chaste kiss before latching onto one; nipping, sucking and biting at it while his hand massaged my other breast, occasionally tweaking or pinching the nipple. Growls were reverberating from my chest and I was writhing around as Cole switched to the other breast, delivering the same treatment.

He kissed a path down my torso, stopping at mound where he delivered a kiss before prising my legs apart to reveal my soaking pussy. I gasped as he inhaled deeply and he moaned

"You smell so good, Bella. I'm going to bury my face in your beautiful pussy and eat you alive. Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue?" he purred seductively and I whimpered pathetically, unable to form a proper reply.

Cole's face disappeared between my legs and I felt his icy breath brush against me but no further contact was made. I moaned in frustration and Cole swiftly delivered a long lick against my folds. I gasped and felt Cole smile against me. He looked up at me, into my eyes and winked before delving between my folds again. He nipped and sucked at my clit, his tongue doing illegal things in my pussy. He thrust it in and out of me at vampire speed and I was moaning incoherently when I suddenly felt a long, cool finger slide inside me. I shuddered as Cole slowly moved it in and out before inserting a second finger. He suddenly increased his pace until I was panting and moaning hard, my body lifting off the bed and he had to restrain me with a hand on my stomach but he never ceased his attack on me.

I felt the coil in my stomach tightening deliciously and Cole suddenly bit down on my clit, flinging me over the edge as I experienced my first and mind-blowing orgasm of my life. I back was arched so far off the bed, I was sure I was flying and yet, through my orgasm, Cole did not cease his attack for a second; drinking up my juices as they flowed freely out of me.

When I was done, he sat up, looked me in the eyes and then licked the two fingers that had been inside me. It was the single, sexiest thing I had ever witnessed in my life and I pulled Cole to me, kissing him forcefully while flipping us so he was underneath me. I wasted no time, simply ripping his boxers off and fondling his appendage; wondering how the hell I was going to get that monster inside of me.

I kissed its head and licked it like a lollipop and Cole groaned loudly but it was nothing compared to the sounds he made when I took his shaft in my mouth and began to suck on him, my hands covering what I couldn't fit in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around him while sucking on him and he growled sexily. He tasted so good; like an ice lolly and I could probably have sucked on him forever and been totally content. I bobbed my head up and down slightly faster than human speed - wouldn't want him to chafe - and Cole fisted his hands in my hair, urging me on. Grazing my teeth on the top of his shaft, I ran my tongue over the bottom and he made this weird sound between a moan and a whimper.

I grabbed his balls and began to fondle them before I popped him out of my mouth and sucked one of his balls in. He cried out and I released him; making my way back across his body.

"Did you like that, baby?" I asked seductively and he nodded enthusiastically

"Fuck yeah" I smiled and we kissed lazily; our tongues sliding across one another and Cole flipped us so he was once again on top.

He positioned himself right outside of my entrance and looked at me as if asking permission.

"Are you sure?" he whispered and I nodded. I loved him and I wanted to give all of me to him.

He pushed in slightly so his head was in me and we both moaned softly. He continued to ease himself in until he was all in and I had never felt so filled in my life.

"Bella, you're so tight" he moaned and I replied simply

"Fuck me"

He began to move in me, slowly at first before picking up the pace, his hands fondling my breasts and occasionally rubbing my clit.

I was moaning so noisily, it was nearing screams but I couldn't care less. The feel of Cole inside me was amazing and I never wanted him out but before long, I felt the tightening in my stomach again and Cole seemed to plunge into me even faster. He was breathing heavily, growling and snarling my name when I suddenly felt myself once again flying off the cliff for what felt like a lifetime. Cole came with a yell a second later, collapsing on top of me and I could feel my walls tightening as they milked his cock.

*****************************LEMON OVER****************************

After a few moments, we had calmed our breathing and Cole slowly rolled off of me though I hadn't minded the extra weight; it had made me feel close to him.

We turned to each other and I could feel the ridiculously large grin on my face but Cole had one of equal size.

"That was…" I started, lost for words

"Fantastic, phenomenal, mind-blowing, earth-quaking, boot-shakingly amazing?" Cole suggested

"Yes. And more. Why haven't we done that before? I want to do it again" I announced

Cole jokingly rolled his eyes at me "Man, you're insatiable. Oh no! I've created a monster!"

"Very funny" I said, giggling as Cole rolled on top of me again.

Feeling his hardness against my stomach, I growled playfully at him "It seems you have your own little monster down there"

He looked horrified "Little?" and I laughed loudly

"I guess I'm going to need another demonstration before I can really tell the size"

"Mmmhmmm. Sure you do" he said teasingly and I smiled as he began to suck at my neck.

"Cole?"

"Mmmhmmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too. So much"

I smiled at his words as we began on the journey that would taken us to heaven and back.

**You like? It was my first lemon and I was really nervous. I actually wrote this yesterday but I only posted it now because I wasn't sure how you guys were going to react to it. If its really bad, let me know but be nice about it pls. Thank you. The next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for. The Cullens - well some of them anyway.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWW**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but hey, what can you do?! Anyhoo, here's the chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for: The return of the Cullens. Enjoy!**

In the house in New Orleans, when Cole and I decided we wanted to share a room, we spent a week arguing over whose room we were both going to move into and I had had enough so I simply stormed upstairs into my room. Cole, thinking I was upset, followed me and began knocking on my door begging for forgiveness and I giggled to myself; he was so whipped.

I told him to come in and he entered looking slightly afraid.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked and I nodded

"You want to help me make our new room?" I asked with a wink and he looked totally confused.

"Our rooms are directly next to each other, remember? We share a wall." I explained further and Cole's eyes lit up with understanding and he grinned.

"You are so smart, Bella" he praised and I smiled modestly

"Okay, on three" I instructed

"One… Two… Thr-"

"Wait!" shouted Cole, "Are we going on three or on go?"

"Well I said go on three!" I answered, exasperated

"One… Two… Thr-"

"Wait!"

"What now?!"

"Why do we have to push it into my room? It'll make a mess"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Sorry"

"OKAY, One… Two… Thr-"

"Bella, wait! This wall is -"

I growled in frustration. I didn't need him to do this, he was just making things hard. I pushed forward with all my strength and the wall crumbled and fell forward into Cole's room. I felt accomplished for about a second before the ceiling buckled and began to crumble in small pieces; the process speeding up by the second.

"the one that holds the house up" Cole finished and I turned to him, horrified. He immediately swept me up in his arms and made for the door.

"My car keys!" I screamed

"Bella, we'll get you a new car! Just lets go, please" he pleaded before darting out the door and down the stairs, yelling as he went

"Everyone, get out of the house!" I heard a lot of commotion as Iris and Alisa tried to rescue their clothes but decided against it and evacuated the house instead.

We all made it outside in time to watch our home crumble to the ground and everyone turned to glare at me.

"How was I supposed to know that one wall would make the house fall down?!" I asked indignantly and Micah and Serena gave me pointed looks.

"Sorry" I mumbled and everyone sighed.

"Well, off to the real estate agency for us" said Micah and we all trooped dutifully behind him.

After that day, Cole and I connected on a level no one could understand; whenever we attended a new school, the guys and girls would ogle Cole and I but after a few days of being around us, they realised how in love we were and backed off.

Though there had been an incident with some skanky blonde who had attempted to kiss Cole while I was on a "bathroom break". I had come back into the room to find Cole with the bitch seated on his lap and his arms trying to push her as far away from him as possible while she leaned forward with her lips puckered - some people just couldn't take a hint.

I strode over and cleared my throat. Cole had been so pre-occupied trying to get rid of her, he didn't even hear me approach. The blonde however, turned around and smirked at me.

"Cant you see we're busy, Bella?" she sneered

"It would seem you are" I said calmly.

"What?" she asked in confusion, probably wondering why I wasn't mad. Oh, I was mad but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing it.

Cole gave me a pleading look and I sighed in annoyance.

"Get her off yourself, Cole" and he gave me the cutest puppy dog face I had ever seen. As soon as he saw my resolve beginning to waver, he lost the puppy dog face and snarled sexily at me.

I immediately leaned forward, grabbed the blonde - totally peroxide by the way - and sneered at her

"Get off my man please. I would seem he is trying to shove you as far away from him as humanly possible and I want to ravish him right now so unless you want to watch, I suggest you scram." She made no move to leave so I simply sat on Cole's lap and attached my lips to his, thrusting my tongue in his mouth and beginning my exploration. We both moaned into the kiss and Cole had his hands up my shirt, caressing the skin there. I pulled away and turned round; she was still standing there with a look of utter shock on her face. I smiled smugly at her and pulled Cole up and towards his car; I was beyond horny now and there was no way I was going to defile _my _car. I loved that thing.

* * * * *

The following years went in the same way; we would settled down in a new place, shop, buy the occasional new car, go to school for three or four years and stay home for about a year before moving again. It was becoming extremely tiresome so one day, about forty years after my change, when Cole and I were cuddling in bed, I turned to him and gave a nervous smile and he instantly tensed up.

"What is it, Bells?" he asked warily

"How opposed to taking a little trip would you be?" I asked sweetly

"How little a trip?" he asked suspiciously

"Alaska?"

"Alaska?! What the hell is in Alaska?!"

"Well you remember Micah said about Eleazar Denali?"

He nodded

"Well I thought we could go pay him a little visit. I want him to see if I have any more powers and I know Micah would really like to see him. It could be like a family vacation! I think we should go in groups though, because I want to leave tomorrow and Luke and Alisa are on another honeymoon and Micah and Serena need to give in like two weeks notice before they can take leave from work so I thought you, me and Iris could go. She's totally into it and I've already spoken to Eleazar"

He pinched the bridge of his nose "You've already spoken to Eleazar?"

I stayed silent waiting for him to remember

"Wait a minute! Aren't the Denalis that coven that the Cullens were friends with?" he asked incredulously and I nodded

"So why do you want to go?"

"I have you now, I'm totally over them. Besides, they said that they hardly ever went to visit. I'm sure we'll be fine."

He studied my expression for a minute before sighing "If you really want to go, I'd be happy to go with you"

I squealed, clapping my hands together before reaching over to my nightstand and extracting a plane ticket.

"You bought tickets?! How did you know I would say yes?!"

I gave him a pointed look and he sighed

"I really _am _whipped aren't I?" I nodded and laughed happily

"But that's why I love you. Now get up and get ready. We leave in an hour"

He groaned and laughed before falling back heavily on his pillow.

* * * * *

The next day, Cole, Iris and I were waiting patiently at the airport for Eleaar to come pick us up when we spotted a handsome, dark-haired man with golden eyes heading straight for us.

"You must be Eleazar. I'm Bella." I said as soon as he reached us. Cole and Iris offered hellos; they had already met him before.

He looked round us, seemingly looking for someone.

"Where is Micah? I was under the impression that he was joining us today." he asked

"He will be arriving in two weeks time. Unfortunately he couldn't get away from work. Luke and Alisa will be arriving in a month's time. They are on their twentieth honeymoon" I said and he chuckled

"I hope you don't mind, we will be running to my home. It is not far from here" he reassured us and we all nodded as he led us out of the airport.

Within minutes, we arrived at a beautiful mansion which vaguely resembled the New Orleans house before I destroyed it. I looked over to Cole and I could tell he was thinking the same thing by the amused smile on his face.

Eleazar led us to the front door and pushed it open. "Welcome to my home. Tanya will be down momentarily to show you to your rooms" he said hospitably

Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. Where had I heard that name before? Oh well!

After a few seconds, a beautiful blonde pranced down the stairs. She was not as beautiful as Rosalie but she was very close and I gasped as I remembered where I had heard her name from.

"_So you're saying that no girl ever caught your eye?" _

_He shook his head softly_

"_Because Alice said something about the coven in Denali-"_

"_Tanya expressed an interest but I politely turned her down. I prefer brunettes anyway" he said, placing a chaste kiss on my lips._

So _this _was the famous Tanya. I scowled and Cole nudged me and leaned down to whisper in my ear at vampire speed, but so quiet that nobody else would hear him

"That woman, Tanya, has a _horrible _aura. Stay away from her, Bella" I nodded as he turned to deliver the same warning to Iris who in turn nodded before facing Tanya with a blank look.

"Hi. I'm Tanya" she said with a fake smile

Cole spoke up "I'm Cole and this is Bella, my mate and Iris" he said in a polite but withdrawn tone.

Tanya was eyeing him and licking her lips and I growled almost imperceptibly but held my tongue. She led us up the stairs and stopped at the first room.

"This is your room, Bella" she said, practically shoving me into the room. Cole made to follow me but Tanya placed her hand on his chest flirtatiously. I growled loudly this time but she didn't even turn to look at me.

"You're not staying here, Cole. You're room is next to mine" she said in what she thought was a sultry voice

I was about to jump in and rip her apart but I saw Iris giving her a disgusted look and Cole looked positively furious.

"If you don't mind, I think I will stay with my _mate." _he snarled

"But-" she started

"_I said I will stay with Bella_" he said forcefully and she shrank back. Good. I smiled proudly at Cole and he gave me a large smile. It was so hot seeing Cole stand up for himself. He usually just let people walk all over him and relied on me to beat them off for him.

"Whatever" Tanya snarled lamely after recovering from her initial shock and I could both see and hear Iris sniggering by the door. She winked at me and gave me a thumbs up and I smiled appreciatively at her.

"Iris let me show you your room. We are going to be best friends" she said excitedly and Iris gave her a look as if to say 'I doubt it'

"Well after watching you shamelessly throw yourself at my sister's mate, I don't think we will get along that great after all but thanks for the offer" Iris said, smiling brightly and Cole and I burst out laughing at Tanya's stunned face.

"Fine! Just pick one, then!" she said before storming off to god knows where.

Iris chuckled a little bit before opening the door directly opposite to our room. Finding it empty, she dumped her stuff in it and smiled at us "I guess we're neighbours!" she said.

We were later introduced to Kate and Irina, Tanya's sisters who seemed way nicer. Cole warned me that though Kate had a warm aura, Irina's was fairly tainted so I should be fairly cautious around her even though she seemed nice enough.

We all got on like a house on fire but after we had been there for a week, Eleazar told us that he was expecting some visitors and we were all fairly curious as to who they could be but the Denalis refused to give any information.

Around mid-afternoon, the doorbell rang and we waited for someone to get it when suddenly Tanya's voice came floating down the stairs

"Bella, honey, could you get that? I'll be down in a minute"

Something was up. She actually sounded nice. _Too _nice. However, I disregarded it and headed for the door. I was looking back at Cole who was desperately trying to mouth something to me when I opened the door and even when they all gasped allowed, I didn't turn around.

"What?" I asked Cole

"Bella! The rug is moving!" he screeched

"It's probably just a spider, Cole. Kill it."

"If that lump moving the rug is a spider, I don't ever want to meet an animal bigger than a spider!"

"Honey, you had a mountain lion for breakfast!" I said, heading for the living room where Cole was standing on top of the couch watching a Persian rug make its way across the room, led by a fairly large bump under it. I lifted the rug and some kind of tarantula-like spider crawled out from underneath it. Cole screamed and ran out of the house.

I knew he was arachnophobia but come on! Really?! I crushed the spider under my foot and flung it out the window.

"You can come back in, now Cole. I killed it." I yelled and Cole tentatively poked his head through a window.

"Is it gone?" he asked and I nodded. He hopped through said window and grabbed me up in a tight hug.

"See, this is why I love you" he said, giving me a kiss and a gasp rang out through the people gathered at the door. That was when I remembered the guests.

"I'm so sorry, I've been terribly rude. I'm Bel-" I said turning around but the words died on my tongue as I took in the vampires standing before me.

Two confused blonde males, a pleased looking brunette, a blank faced blonde female, an excited, spiky haired pixie and a tortured looking bronze haired man.

Cole, sensing my distress walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and the bronze haired man growled, looking furious but a second later, Tanya pranced down the stairs and laid a sloppy kiss on his lips before turning to smile deviously at me.

The Cullens were back. And they were here.

**A/N I'm sorry for the late update again. I also didn't double-check this chapter so I apologize for any mistakes. So, did you like?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWWW**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry again for the late update but I felt like being even meaner after that cliff hanger I left you guys with last chapter. So here are the Cullens in all their glory.**

"Bella?" The word rippled through the five vampires at the door and Cole looked confused.

"Do you know them, Bella?" I nodded

"Its them" I whispered and Cole immediately understood and his stance began defensive.

"It's fine, baby. I'm fine" I said quietly and he relaxed a little, but not much.

"Bella" Edward breathed and Tanya looked pissed… bitch.

It was at this moment that my favourite Cullen brother stumbled gracefully through the front door.

"Hey Rosie! Wanna go defile Eddie's car?" Emmett boomed, totally oblivious to the tension in the room. Suddenly, he noticed me.

"Bella? Is that you?" he asked incredulously and I nodded. Suddenly I found myself thrown back as Emmet barrelled towards me and wrapped me up in a bear hug. I giggled at Emmett's activities for a second for a second before I remembered that Cole had been behind me and I could now feel him pressed up behind me. Emmett seemed to realise that there was someone else included in the embrace as he suddenly let go and I immediately turned to check on Cole.

"Are you alright, baby" I asked, concerned. Emmett's hugs could be coma inducing sometimes and Cole looked slightly stunned.

"I'm fine" he said quietly and I held in a laugh - that would be very inconsiderate of me right now.

I nodded and turned back to the Cullens.

"Hi! Its been a long time" I said in a friendly tone. Alice, who looked slightly constipated, suddenly sprang forward like some kind of rubber band on cocaine and I flinched unconsciously. Cole had already run to the other side of the room; not wanting to be caught in another hug.

"Oh! Bella I missed you so much! We heard about the fire and we thought you were dead but I didn't know because Edward told me not to look into your future. He wouldn't even go to your funeral but I went anyway because I love you. We all missed you so much Bella and we're so sorry for leaving. We've all been miserable without you! Please forgive us" She spoke a mile a minute and then finished on a heartbreaking puppy dog face which I couldn't refuse.

I looked up at the other Cullens for validation and they all nodded enthusiastically - even Rosalie!

I laughed and clutched Alice tightly "Of course I forgive you guys" I said happily before releasing Alice. I walked over to where they were standing and gave each of them a hug, pausing at Edward and Carlisle before I simply turned around and walked into Cole's waiting arms. Edward looked dumbstruck and Carlisle just looked confused but everyone else seemed to have no sympathy for him, clearly pleased that I had forgiven the rest of them.

Did Carlisle really think that after an apology that didn't even come from him, I was just going to run back to him after he had used me as an experiment? If he did, he was dumber than I had thought!

I probably would have forgiven Edward if he didn't have that skank surgically attached to his arm but what can you do eh?

"Bella - " Edward started but I cut him off

"Save it, Edward. I don't want to hear it" I snapped before breaking into a large smile

"So guys, this is Cole. Cole, these are the Cullens. They're some old friends from my human years" I said, gesturing back and forth. The Cullens each took their turns stating their names and Cole smiled tentatively at them all, taking in the information.

"Well, sorry to be rude but Cole and I are going to go up to bed now. We were on our way up when you guys arrived" I said with a smile.

"But Bella, it's only four o'clock! Besides, it's not like you need to sleep. We want to hear about how this happened. Who changed you, Bella?" Carlisle asked in a concerned tone. What gave him the right?! He probably only wanted to know so he could store it in some file. Before I knew it, he would start trying to take strands of hair and toenail clippings!

I threw him a fake smile and repeated myself "We're going to bed now" and this time no one objected so I dragged a very confused Cole up the stairs and into our room where I slammed the door so hard a chunk of plaster came floating down and I quickly yelled "Sorry"

Eleazar chuckled and replied "Don't worry about it, Bella"

I pulled Cole down to my level and whispered quietly and quickly "You wanna help me get some payback on Edward?" I asked him and he nodded enthusiastically.

"He hurt you and nobody hurts my Bella"

I smiled at his devotion "I love you, Cole"

"I love you, Bella"

"Okay, are you ready?" I asked him and he nodded "Just follow my lead"

"I can't believe Edward is actually with that skank, Tanya" I said in my normal voice, knowing full well that my voice would be clearly audible downstairs.

"I know. She hit on me even though she knew I was with you. And how many guys has she had up in her room in the past five days, anyway?" Cole said and I winked at him

"Nice touch" I mouthed to him and he grinned

"I don't know. Like seven?" I said loudly in a disgusted tone

"Well, I guess if Edward doesn't mind sharing. 'To each, his own' I always says" Cole said casually.

I could hear Tanya trying to defend herself downstairs and I could picture the looks of disgust the Cullens would have on their faces. I even heard Emmett and Alice snort. Ha!

"But I have you all to myself. I, for one do _not _like sharing" Cole said forcefully as he pulled me to him and smothered me with his lips, his tongue exploring my mouth and I moaned loudly. This wasn't planned but it could work!

I fell back onto the bed and Cole landed on top of me, still devouring my mouth as my hands freely roamed his body. I ripped his shirt open and broke away from the kiss, panting heavily. Cole began to suck on my neck while I rubbed and tugged at his nipples and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

Before long, we were both naked and Cole was thrusting into me fast and hard and I was moaning incoherently while he growled his pleasure.

"God, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I shrieked loudly and Cole only seemed to go faster. Soon, my body exploded in the most intense orgasm of my life and I screamed Cole's name loudly. Cole followed soon after, snarling with the most delicious cum face I had ever seen in my life.

We both collapsed next to each other before we erupted into giggles simultaneously.

"Cole, that was amazing" I gushed and he laughed

"You weren't too bad yourself, darling" he teased and I smacked him playfully before he wrapped me up in his arms, comfortably. I felt safe and loved and it was the happiest I had been in a long time. The fact that Edward had heard how I had moved on from him didn't hurt my mood either.

After a few minutes, Cole broke the comfortable silence "Should we go back down now?" he asked and I groaned.

"Fine"

We rose, quickly showered and made our way downstairs to the Cullens who all looked fairly awkward except for Emmett who winked at me with and amused twinkle in his eye. Edward looked murderous and I stifled a laugh - I was supposed to be totally oblivious as to the reason for their discomfort. I vaguely noticed that Tanya was no longer present in the house and I shrugged to myself. Who cared!

"Edward. Can I speak with you in the kitchen please?" I asked politely and he rose with a hopeful expression. As we walked out of the room, I saw him throw a smug look to Cole. What did he think I was going to say to him? Well it appeared he was going to be severely disappointed.

We arrived in the kitchen and I perched on the counter and stared, waiting for him to start. After a few seconds, he realised this and began to speak.

"Bella, I am so sorry I left. I had no idea this was going to happen. I just wanted you to have a normal life and that was never going to happen if I hung around" he started but I interrupted him

"So you thought it reasonable to make life-changing decisions for an eighteen year old woman? Edward, I was more than mature enough to know what I wanted out of life and that was you! I would have been perfectly happy to spend the rest of my life with you but you just left me there. You left me in the woods, Edward! You basically gave me to death seeing as I died -theoretically- a few hours later" he looked shocked

"Yes, Edward. Your plan to protect me worked for approximately ninety minutes. You must be so proud" I said mockingly.

"I didn't know, Bella. Bella I love you"

"You realise that if you had stayed, I wouldn't have died so soon, right. You killed me, Edward" I said accusingly and he flinched but I didn't let up.

"I watched that bitch kill my father in front of my very eyes! Do you know what it was like, watching Charlie die before me? Hearing him say goodbye, knowing he was going to die and thinking that his only daughter was about to follow? You killed Charlie, Edward! And you killed me." I yelled as Edward looked at me with stunned eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella." he said weakly

"Well sorry isn't going to bring Charlie back, is it?" I said quietly. The house was silent; nobody breathed.

"I love you, Bella"

"I loved you Edward. Loved. But that died when you left and now I love Cole. I love Cole because he's been there for me where you haven't, he understands me in a way that you never will, he loves me no matter what I say or do, he makes me laugh, he does little things to make me smile, he believes in me, he trusts me! And I love Cole because _he's not you, _Edward. I love Cole because he's Cole who is shy, funny, afraid of spiders, cute, friendly, open"

"Besides, it seems you love Tanya now anyway, judging by that kiss she gave you" I said and he shook his head quickly

"I don't love Tanya! I've never given her any reason to believe I do. I've never done anything with her, Bella! Believe me, you're the one I want" he said quickly

"You mind if I check that?" I asked and then without waiting for him to answer, I placed my hands on his chest and delved into his mind, searching.

Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. There it is! I slipped into the memory and I was immediately overtaken by the smell of sex. He's never done anything with her, my ass! Edward and Tanya were rolling around on a bed and Tanya stopped and crawled down Edward's body, taking his cock in her mouth and he groaned "Oh God, Tanya I love you so fucking much!"

That was all I needed to see; I retreated from Edwards mind and snatched my hands away from his chest, disgusted that I was touching somewhere that Tanya had kissed.

"Wow. I never took you for a liar, Edward" I said, disappointedly and Edward looked confused

"I'm not lying"

"Really? Lets see if this jogs your memory." I said condescendingly before doing an impression of Edward which stunned even me by how much it sounded like him

"Oh God, Tanya I love you so fucking much" Edward's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed wildly like a fish. I stood, waiting to see what explanatin he was going to offer up.

"It was just once, Bella. I swear!"

"It doesn't matter, Edward. You lied"

It was then that he realised that I had done something to find out what he had done.

"Bella, what's your power" he asked cautiously

"The power to spot assholes" I spat "and the siren is sounding on you like Charlie's police cruiser" That said, I walked out of the kitchen, leaving Edward standing there, still in shock.

When I entered the living room, everyone was still silent, staring at me with amazed expressions but suddenly Alice spoke up.

"So how bout that game last night?!" she attempted but no one took the bait. Instead Emmett boomed

"Damn, Bella! That was harsh! _Hot, _but harsh!" and I laughed when Rosalie smacked him upside his head before shooting me an apologetic look. Before long, everyone was laughing easily and I took a place on Cole's lap.

"So what's everyone been up to?" I asked and before long I was totally up to date on the life of the Cullens. It turned out they had only moved into Seattle when they left Forks! Ridiculous!

I would have to say that the most shocking of their revelations was definitely when Alice informed me that she and Jasper had split up but I didn't show any emotion. I knew I had hated when the Corvettes had at first cast pitying glances at me when they heard about Edward and obviously Jasper felt the same way as he threw me a thankful glance. I smiled at him.

"So, Bella" Emmett started "Cole here must have some skills! I mean, you never agree with any of us that much when we talk to you! God _yes, yes, yes, yes!" _he mimicked. See, most people would pretend that they hadn't heard Cole and I going at it like rabbits but not Emmett. Never Emmett.

I smirked at him and he sighed in disappointment "I'm going to miss being able to make you blush" and everyone laughed loudly.

"Hey, Alice do you want to go shopping tomorrow? My sister, Iris and I were going to go check out the mall when she gets back. She went on a hunting trip with Kate and Irina" I said and Alice nodded happily

"I can't believe you are actually willingly going shopping, Bella! I like this new you" she said and I laughed

"So do I, Alice, so do I"

**A/N So what did you think, my lovelies. Did you like the Edward/Bella talk? I promise we will start to see more of Jasper as the chapters go on. Of course, I have lots of drama planned for you guys. Keep reading, people!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWW**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I know, I've been very bad and haven't updated. I really have no excuse so to make it up to you guys, I'm going to try and get two chapters up today; hope that'll make you guys forgive me. So a lot of you have been wanting the Bella/Carlisle talk so I thought since I'm grovelling now, I'll give it to you so here it is! Enjoy!**

The Cullens had originally planned to stay with the Denalis for a week but they had extended their stay indefinitely and in that time, Rosalie apologized, Alice, Iris and I went shopping Emmett and I played video games, I avoided Edward and Carlisle like the plague and Jasper and I became closer than ever.

It seemed that if I extended my shield over Jasper, I could relieve him - if only temporarily - from the emotions around him and for this reason, he seemed to stay very close to me and for that, I was grateful. He didn't try to pry into my life and quiz me about sex with Cole, try to get me to forgive Edward or continuously question why I was mad at Carlisle like Alice and Rose did and for that, I was grateful.

I was especially grateful for this time with Jasper as when I was human, Edward had prevented him from being with me for extended periods of time because he was still adjusting to their diet. Now that I got to spend time with Jasper, I was pleasantly surprised as to just how great a person he was; funny, smart, sensitive and HOT - but I probably shouldn't be thinking that last one.

Once, when Emmett and I were playing video games and he was trash talking, Jasper blasted him with this wave of sadness and he started dry sobbing over his controller while I sped forward to win the race. By the time Jasper let him back to normal, he was furious but Jasper and I were cracking up, rolling around on the floor. It was the first of many times that Jasper cheated for me during vodeo games with Emmett and after a while, Emmett tried bribing Jasper by letting him have all the grizzlies when they went out shopping and giving Jasper anything he wanted.

Jasper - catching on immediately - milked it for all it was worth and then when it was time for the game, hit Emmet with immense love and he dropped his controller and turned to an unsuspecting Cole who had just come down from a shower and was therefore wearing only a towel and looking extremely yummy.

"I love you" Emmet said incredulously

"What?" Cole spluttered, looking around but Jasper and I maintained our masks of innocence

"I love you" he repeated, more forcefully

"Look, Emmett, you're a nice guy and all, but -" Cole started but then Jasper hit Emmet with some lust and he stalked towards Cole before suddenly reaching out and whipping Cole's towel away from his body.

"What the fuck?!" Cole yelped. Jasper spluttered with laughter and I immediately leapt up and went stand in front of Cole's body, effectively covering him up.

"Emmett, give me my boyfriend's towel" I said threateningly

"Boyfriend? Cole, you've been cheating on me?!" Emmett said jealously and I threw Jasper a look which he returned coolly; he was having _wayyy_ too much fun with this.

I snatched the towel out of Emmett's hands and returned it to Cole who gratefully pulled it around his waist, holding on to it protectively.

"I can't believe you would do this to me, Cole. I love you!" Emmett wailed. "And you!" he said, turning to me "you were supposed to be my friend!"

"Okay Jasper, that's enough" I said through gritted teeth. He pouted adorably at me but when I didn't relent, he sighed and withdrew the emotions he had thrown at Emmett who suddenly returned to himself and turned to Jasper.

"Come on, man! I gave you the grizzly!" Emmett wailed as he realised what happened. He walked over to Cole "Sorry dude. No hard feelings?" he asked and Cole nodded then they did that weird fist pound, man hug thing before Emmet stormed out of the living room and into his and Rose's bedroom. I guess he was counting on her to make him "feel better".

"Jasper Cullen, you are an evil person" I said, smiling

"Why thank you, thank you very much" he said with a bow

"Cole, why don't you go and put some clothes on before Emmett comes back" I said, giggling when Cole shot up the stairs.

"Sooooo" I startes, realising that Jasper and I were now alone

"Sooooo" he echoed

"You wanna play o-" I started but stopped when Carlisle entered the living room. Jasper, feeling the tension between us, headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"I'm just going to uhhh… the place… with the thing… bye!" he stuttered before scrambling out the door.

"Isabella, could I speak to you for a moment please?" Carlisle asked and I sighed my annoyance.

"It's Bella" I corrected harshly.

"Sorry. I just thought that since you are angry with me then you -" he started but I cut him off

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I'm going to let you call me by the name I despise" I said coldly and Carlisle nodded.

"Please take a seat" he said, sitting down

"I think I'll stand"

This seemed to be the final straw for Carlisle as the next words out of his mouth were totally out of character.

"Okay Bella, cut the crap. I don't know why you are behaving like this but you better tell me so I can at least try to fix it. You are acting like a spoiled brat and that is not the way I would like to view my daughter." he snapped and I scoffed.

"I'm not your daughter, remember! I'm just your stupid little experiment" I yelled and Carlisle looked taken aback. I guess he was surprised that I knew, I guess now he would have to find some new person for Edward to pretend to fall in love so he could poke and prod at them.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" he asked, returning to his usual calm, collected self and I tried to do the same. No matter how mad I was, this was still Carlisle and I still had a shred of respect for him.

"I found your research, Carlisle. After the change, I went back to your house and into your office. I don't even know what I was looking for; something! Anything! I guess I just wanted see if you guys had left any clues as to where you had gone so I could come find you. To be part of a family again" I said, speaking quietly as I collapsed onto the chair.

"Bella it - "

"No! Let me finish. I was looking through all your drawers in your desk and they were mostly empty except one. I only read a bit of it but I think I got the general gist._ Isabella Swan seems to display an advanced emotional shield power in her human state though appears to affected by physical powers such as emotional manipulation and psychic abilities. Further tests to be carried out are as follows. _Explain that, Carlisle! Tell me how that is not wrong! How could you use me like that, Carlisle. I actually felt like you were my second dad." I said brokenly and to my surprise Carlisle smiled and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Bella, you silly girl" he said affectionately "I started writing that so that when you were turned, it would be that much easier for us to determine your powers and for us to show Eleazar for him to let us know your potential and whether we needed to hide you from the Volturi. I started that report to protect you, Bella"

I gaspedCarlisle's chest. "Really?" I asked tearfully. It couldn't be, could it?

"Yes, Bella. Really" Carlisle assured me and I sobbed tearlessly into his shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Carlisle! I've been so rude and you were only trying to help me!" I cried.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. It's fine, we're fine. I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore. You're kind of scary, you know that?" he joked and I laughed through my sobs before pulling away.

"Thank you, Carlisle" I said and he smiled at me. It was at this point that Emmett reappeared.

"Hey, look! You two kissed and made up! I told you to throw away that paper on your research, Carlisle" he said in total Emmet fashion and we gave heim incredulous looks.

"What?! I don't know why everyone thinks I'm dumb. I have like 5 degrees, you know!" he said, defending himself and we all laughed.

**A/N So there it was. Did you like the Bella/Carlisle reconciliation? I'm going to get started on the next chapter now so keep an eye out. Hopefully, it will be up today but if not, first thing tomorrow morning. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWWWW**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm very depressed right now because I have 11 new reviews for my last chapter but its not letting me see them so when you review this chapter can you please add what you thought about chapter 13 as well. Thank you. **

**Okay, so here is your second chapter. I hope you guys are proud, two chapters in one day! Hope you like it!**

A few days later, everyone had gone on a three day hunting trip but I had stayed behind even though Jasper had pouted and moaned at me to come ever since they planned the trip. I really needed to get away from all of them and get some piece of mind. Edward was especially getting on my nerves with all his heartbreaking looks.

So that was how it came to pass that on the third day, while I was lying on the couch, watching some cartoon, I heard footsteps come up the driveway and someone pushed open the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled out, mildly curious but I received no reply. Intrigued, I lifted myself from the couch and stalked towards the hallway.

"Who's there?" I asked cautiously before inhaling deeply. As soon as the scent registered, I groaned to myself before returning to my spot on the couch.

"Why didn't you just say it was you instead of making me get up" I whined "You're such a dick sometimes. Why are you back, anyway?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but you're always with one of my siblings or Cole" he said

"I thought we already talked, Edward" I said, frustrated.

"No, you talked and yelled and I listened, now you are going to listen to me"

"Okay, I'm listening"

"I love you"

"That's it?" I asked scathingly "I think you can be more creative than that, Edward"

"I love you a lot, Bella. You are my life"

"Well, isn't that nice" I said patronisingly and he growled at me

"Look Bella, I said I was sorry and I meant it. At least let us be friends"

I thought it over for a while before relenting "Well I guess it wouldn't be so bad for us to be friends. I'm tired of ignoring you. Its boring" I said and he laughed

"Well can I have a hug?" he asked hopefully

"Sure" I laughed as he eagerly approached me with outstretched arms. I melted into the hug, sighing in contentment and he did the same.

"I missed this. I missed you" I said breathily and Edward suddenly stiffened and pulled away.

"What's wrong? I asked, confused as realisation spread across his face

"Edward? Wha-" I started but was cut off by Edward's lips crashing down on mine.

I struggled to get out of his grasp and broke away gasping for unneeded breath.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted

"I know you still love me, Bella. You don't have to pretend anymore to spare Cole's feelings"

"I'm not sparing anyone's feelings, Edward! I love Cole and I don't love you anymore. You lost my love when you left and all we can be now is friends. Please just accept that!" I pleaded, trying to make him see sense

"Look, I don't love Tanya. Hell, I don't even like her! She irritates the hell out of me!"

"Well that's not my problem, Edward. And I think that if you don't like Tanya as much as you say, just break up with her"

"I can't! Don't you see? She's what stops my family from throwing me pitying looks every time we are around you and Cole. She what stops Esme giving me motherly talks about learning to love again! I kiss her occasionally in front of my family and they're satisfied, except Jasper of course" he yelled

"Edward, newsflash, nobody is fooled by you! They all know what you are trying to do and they throw you pitying glances anyway! You know that Tanya cheats on you every night and yet you don't bat an eyelid! That's not normal behaviour in a relationship! It's obvious you don't care about her because if you did, you wouldn't look the other way when she leads guys up to you guys' room. You wouldn't stare at me when you think no one is looking, you wont glare at Cole when his back is turned and you certainly wouldn't be here trying to convince me that I love you!"

"Well then I'll break it off with her! Please just come back to me, Bella. I still love you and I know you still love me" he cried desperately and I sighed

"Edward, you were my first love and consequently, you will always have a place in my heart but I think that right now, that place is as a friend. If you love me, Edward please respect that" I said quietly and Edward looked defeated.

"I will take a place in your life as friend rather than not being a part of it at all, Bella but remember I will always love you. Also, I'm going to take your advice and break up with Tanya. You can even use your power to check that I did it." he promised and I smiled

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, Edward" I said, walking towards him and wrapping him up in my arms. He tentatively returned the hug and I laughed.

"You can hug me, Edward. Just keep it PG" I laughed and he chuckled humorously in my ear before tightening his arms around me.

A few minutes later, Edward went up to his room and a very satisfied Jasper came through the door whistling too innocently.

"You knew he was going to come here didn't you?" I asked and he just laughed at me

"Maybe"

"Well then why didn't you stop him?"

"I was bored" he defended himself "By the way, you might want to take a shower before Cole gets back. You stink of Edward" he said

"Thanks?"

"No prob, Baby B"

"Baby B?"

"Well Emmett has nicknames for you, why can't I have one?"

"Goodbye, Jasper" I said, trotting up the stairs to have a shower.

"Such a strange man" I muttered to myself

"Hey! I heard that!"

**A/N sorry its short again, it was supposed to be part of the last chapter but I wanted to get something in last night so enjoy! Please when you review, remember to review for the last chapter as well please because it wont let me see them. Thank you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

I just realised I haven't been doing the whole disclaimer thing so here we go: Any characters presented in the Twilight saga do not belong to me but the new ones do.

A/N Once again, sorry about the long wait. I was suffering from a severe case of writers block and still am, but I'm not mean enough to keep you waiting more than a week so here we go.

"**Chace?" I called, walking into my room. No reply**

"**Chace?!"**

**Ugh, where is he? I heard the shower in our bathroom start up and I smiled to myself, silently pushing the door open as to not alert him to my presence. I could see the outline of his body through the steamed glass as I stripped and soundlessly padded to the shower door, sliding it open quietly before slipping into it. I wrapped my arms around his torso and laid my head on his back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath my cheek.**

"**What the -?!" Chace yelled. Wait a minute… That's not Chace's voice!**

"**Jasper?!" I exclaimed, only just noticing the mop of blond hair, darkened by the water.**

"**Bella?" he asked incredulously, turning to face me. His eyes roamed my body quickly before he clamped his hand over his eyes as I tried to shield my privates.**

"**Jasper what are you doing in here?" I yelled, panicked, trying to keep my eyes from lingering on Jasper's super-sized package.**

"**Chace was going to the store and my shower is broken so he said I could use you guys' since you'd both already had showers. What are **_**you **_**doing here?"**

"**Oh, I umm… I just wanted to umm…" I stuttered and Jasper smiled knowingly**

"**You were in here for a little sexy time with Cole, weren't you?"**

"**No!" I scoffed unconvincingly and he laughed heartily, the sound reverberating off the walls. It was beautiful; masculine yet smooth. It was a very addictive sound.**

"**Fine, yes" I relented and he smiled comfortingly**

"**That's fine. If there's one thing I miss, it's sex. I haven't gotten laid in years" he whined and I gasped in surprise**

"**Since Alice?" he nodded**

"**None at all?" again, he nodded and I was dumbfounded**

"**Wow"**

"**I know" he answered, pitying himself and we were quiet for a few minutes.**

"**You know, I went looking for you" he offered suddenly and I looked at him, confused**

"**After Edward made us leave. I went back to Forks but your house was burned down and the police officer said you and Charlie were dead." he elaborated**

"**I went to our old house as well and Carlisle office was destroyed and there was paper everywhere and I had smelled a vampire in the house but there was no one there. That was you, wasn't it?"**

**I nodded "I smelled and heard someone too but I wasn't sure I it was you so I bolted" I told him**

"**Do you know how hard it was to block my thoughts for almost fourty years? Very hard!" he said and I laughed loudly**

"**Bella, who changed you?" he asked, out of the blue and I swallowed audibly**

"**I don't remember" I lied and he looked at me sadly**

"**Yes you do. I can feel your emotions remember?"**

**I looked down to the floor, ashamed**

"**It's fine, Bella. I wont force you to tell me" he assured me and I smiled gratefully at him.**

"**Come here" he said, opening his arms wide for me and it was only when I felt our skin come into contact, did I remember that we were naked. That was just how comfortable I felt with Jasper.**

**I tried to pull away but he did not lessen his hold on me, instead he held me closer and I felt a sizzle go through me**

"**Jasper?" I said in a choked voice. He didn't reply, simply lifting my head until I was looking straight into his smouldering eyes.**

"**I… umm, I…" I said, not knowing what I wanted to tell him. Jasper's face moved closer to mine until our lips were a fingers width apart. We stared, unmoving and not breathing; drawn to each-other's eyes but suddenly Jasper pulled back and shot out of the shower.**

"**We can't do this, Bella" he said brokenly**

"**Do what?" I mumbled dazedly**

"**This!" he said, gesturing between the two of us.**

"**You love Cole… not me" he said, quieting so much that I had to strain to hear the last part.**

"**Jasper" I breathed**

"**It's fine, Bella. I know you don't feel that way about me" he said in a defeated tone before wrapping a towel around his waist and walking out the door.**

**I just stood there. Did I love Jasper? I loved Cole!… Didn't I? Oh why did I let Jasper walk away?**

"**I'm so stupid" I muttered to myself before exiting the bathroom, soaking wet. I collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling, completely still; Not breathing.**

**I knew that the feelings I had been having towards Jasper were not particularly brotherly but surely it was just lust and not… **_**love**_**? No, it couldn't be! He is my best friend and that is all!**

_**Sure, keep telling yourself that, B**_

**Shut up**

"**Great, I'm talking to myself" I groaned, sitting up and pulling on the first clothes my fingers grazed. As I fastened the final strap on my blouse, the door flew open and a deceptively calm Cole walked into our room, closing the door behind him.**

"**Bella, we need to talk" **

**A/N And because I am just that evil, I'm going to leave it there. I know a lot of you guys didn't want Bella to cheat on Cole because you've all grown attached so I didn't want it to be to obvious cheating - more confused feelings. So what do you think Cole has to say?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWW**


	16. Chapter 16

"I've been downstairs for a long time, Bella" he said quietly and I immediately understood. He had heard me in the shower with Jasper.

"Oh" I muttered. _Oh? Oh?! That's the best you can do?!_

"Yeah"

_Silence._

_One_

_Two _

_Three_

_Four_

"Cole, please say something!" I pleaded after the silence became to much to bear

"Well what do you want me to say, Bella? I thought we were in this for the long run. I thought we were in this together! Is that why you wouldn't marry me? Because of _him_?"

"Of course not! Don't even say that!"

"Then why? Explain it to me!"

"I don't like the term marriage. It's a phobia of mine, ever since Charlie and Renee's marriage failed, just never wanted to put labels on relationships because I think it just sets people up for failure. I love you with all my heart and I want to marry you. I would in a heartbeat if I didn't think it would make me uneasy and probably cause me to mess up our whole relationship." I explained, desperately.

"Well what was that with Jasper then?" he asked suspiciously

"To be honest with you, Cole, I have absolutely no idea. It was like I was under some kind of spell but you have to know I would never cheat on you, Cole. I love you"

He nodded but didn't look totally convinced

"Look, Bella, I think we should take a break." he said looking down at the floor awkwardly.

"What? Why?! It can't be because of this! I didn't even cheat on you and you are willing to throw away over thirty years of us over something that didn't even happen?"

"I'm sorry, Bella, it's for the best" he said quietly, exiting the room.

I stood, stunned for a few seconds before letting out an ear piercing screech and throwing myself out the open window. I hit the ground running and took off at full speed, ranting in my head.

Why would Cole do this to me? I hadn't even done anything with Jasper.

_But you were going to. _Shut the fuck up!

Within a few hours, I sensed a couple of animals and I let instinct take over, attacking the first animal I came into contact with. After a few minutes, I stopped, collapsing to the ground with my head in my hands. How could Cole do this to me? He said he loved me!

I took a look and my surroundings and about thirty animals lay scattered around me. Revulsion overcame me; I had never had more than six animals a meal. This was not me. What had happened to me?

Cole and I had been together since the first week of my change and now he had just up and left me?

No way. Cole was my soul mate. Whether he knew it or not.

**A/N Hmm, slightly crazy Bella? Don't worry, Bella and Jasper will be as one soon. Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I'm just realy not in the mood for writing but I wanted to update since I havent done so in almost a week. I just thought of a brilliantly amazing twist for this story so keep reading to find out. It is totally unexpected and I think its very original too. Well I've never seen it in any other fanfics. Anyhoo, **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWW**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Read the suthors note at the bottom please. I know it is longer that usual but it is pretty important. Please and thank you!**

I returned to the Denali home where everyone was sending me pitying glances and shaking their heads softly at me in a sympathetic manner. It made me want to hurl.

Cole was of course avoiding me, as was Alice for some strange reason and Edward seemed to think that the break-up was his chance to get me back. How wrong he was.

Now Jasper, a strange case if I'd ever seen one. He would be perfectly normal, discussing something with me and giggling about it and then he would just shut up and hastily excuse himself. It was confusing to say the least but I chalked it up to hormones.

One day I walked into the kitchen at about 2am - the time I normally designate for reading - and who did I see in there but our little pixie Alice.

Her lips were attached to Cole's who was groping her violently under her tank top. Stunned, I stood silently and watched for a few seconds before clearing my throat louder than necessary. They shot apart so quickly, you would think they'd never even been together in the first place.

"Hi Alice" I sneered in a syrupy voice and she gave me a timid smile which I returned with a violent snarl. She shrank back and Cole went to stand in front of her

"Leave her alone, Bella" he warned me and I laughed loudly

"Of course! I wouldn't want to hurt your girlfriend. So tell me Cole, how long have you been fucking her for? While we were still together?" I asked scathingly. Cole said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said flatly and Alice whimpered slightly, drawing my attention to her.

"Ah yes, _best friend_" I sneered the words and she flinched

"Bella, I saw it, it wasn't going to work out between you and Cole and I just - " she started

"And you couldn't wait for us to be officially over before you started banging my mate?" I yelled

"Bella, it was my fault" Cole said

"Yes, it is" I said "but its your fault too" I directed at Alice when I saw her begin to relax.

"So this is how it is with you Alice?" I asked.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I fall in love with Edward, you say you are my best friend then he decides to leave and you just take off without saying goodbye. He tells you 'Don't look for Bella' so you don't look. You weren't worried or curious at all? I know if it was me I would sure as hell have peeked at you if I loved you! Then you come back and you're all 'I missed you so much, Bella. I'm so sorry" and I foolishly believe you and now here you are fucking my mate under my nose and making him break up with me and you dare tell me that you had a vision it wasn't going to work out between me and Cole? Did you ever think that maybe it wasn't going to work out because of _your _skanky ass?" I screeched, "Some best friend you are!"

"I need you, Bella, I love you" I mocked her

"You know how I need you? Like a bullet to the brain!" I yelled

"I never ever want to see you again Alice. Never! You are dead to me" I finished before turning from her to Cole.

"And you! Do not even get me started. Trying to guilt me and convince yourself that I was cheating on you with Jasper so you could relieve your own conscience. You disgust me" I spat and he cringed

"I'm so sorry Bella" he sighed at the same time as Alice shouted "I love him, Bella!"

I pretended like I hadn't heard her and walked up to Cole, pulling his lips down to mine and thrusting my tongue into his mouth forcefully. His tongue immediately joined mine as he began kissing me furiously, his hands trying to rip my clothes off. It seemed he had forgotten that he was supposed to be with Alice. After a few minutes, I pulled away slowly, and Cole stood, stunned with his eyes closed and a dazed expression on his face.

Laughing, I turned to a near-sobbing Alice and gave her an evil smirk.

"He's a keeper. You can tell from the way he tried to rip my clothes off in front of you that he is going to be faithful. As you did to me, someone will do to you, Alice, and he will cheat on you. Karma has a way of coming back to bite you in the ass, sister dearest" I said before waltzing out the door where an angry Jasper stood. He was practically hissing.

"It's fine Jasper. Leave them. I just need to get out of here" I said, grabbing the bag with my passport and birth certificate.

"Can I come?" Jasper asked hopefully, "I've got your credit card" he wheedled

I chuckled reluctantly "I've been looking for that!" I laughed

"Sure, come on" I said, walking away as he ran forward, trying to keep up.

We hopped into his car, driving off into the night and when I looked back, I saw all the vampires in the house standing at the door, all glaring disappointedly at Cole and Alice who were standing as far away from each other as they could possibly get.

"Goodbye" I whispered before turning forward to face the road. Jasper gave me a reassuring smile and reached over to hold my small hand in his strong one.

"It's gonna be okay, Baby B. It's you and me now" he said and I believed him

Me and Jasper. A new beginning

**A/N So we are free of the ole ball and chain. Now should I make you all sweat before Bella and Jasper lock lips? Methinks yes (sorry, I watched wild child today). I don't think I'm going to let Bella forgive Alice ( for some reason, I really don't like her) but I'm not sure about Cole. Let me know what you think she should do.**

**I was thinking of starting a new fic: **

**Isabella Swan is the ultimate Hollywood good girl gone bad: she is best friends with the notorious drug and alcohol junkie actress, Rosalie Hale, has a criminal record, is dating the Hollywood bad boy and is beautiful beyond belief. Edward is a fan from the good Bella days who hates what she has turned into. Now, an emergency visit to Edward's hospital finds a large amount of suspicious drugs in Bella's body. Drugs which are not usually taken willingly and now Edward sees that everything is not always black and white. If the Bella that the public sees is not the Bella that Edward sees and the Bella that Edward sees is not the Bella that her friends see, then who is the real Bella and why is she hiding? Who is she trying to protect? **

**Will the real Isabella Swan please stand up?**

**So can you tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you think of my idea for the new fanfic. I really need feedback for the new fic obviously, or else it wont happen. Please and thank you**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWW**


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days, Jasper and I spent house-hunting and we found a gorgeous 3 bedroom house a few miles away from the old Corvette house I had destroyed. Obviously we didn't need the rooms but we had to look believable so we forked out a couple hundred thousand dollars from our seemingly endless supply of cash.

About a month after we got settled in, I walked into the living room and Jasper was sitting on the couch, watching TV with little enthusiasm. Sighing, I flopped down next to him, raising my feet and placing them on his lap. He immediately turned to me and began rubbing my feet and I wondered briefly what else those talented hands could do.

I shook my head quickly, dispelling the naughty thoughts and turning to face Jasper.

"I'm lonely" I announced and he nodded in understanding

"I know. I miss them too. I guess we're not cut out to be nomads after all" he sighed and I nodded in agreement.

"So I was thinking, how about we invite everyone but Alice and Cole to come visit" I suggested

"That would be cool. So that's what, ten people?" he asked and I nodded, reluctantly pulling my feet from Jasper's hands and standing up

"I have some phone calls to make" I said, excitedly

"Well hop to it Baby Bell" he said, smacking my ass and I turned round and flipped him off. He just laughed and lifted his feet up onto the coffee table and went back to watching whatever it was that he had been watching before.

Grabbing my cell phone, I quickly entered Luke's number and dialled. I had missed him and Emmett the most but I really needed to hear Luke's voice. He calmed me.

It had barely rung once before Luke picked it up.

"Bella?" he asked anxiously and I immediately felt myself begin to relax at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah. It's me" I sighed into the phone

"I've missed you so much. Don't ever do that to me again, you hear me? Alisa has been going crazy. She won't stop harping on about how I should have gone after you guys. And you can bet she's giving Alice and Cole hell and beyond"

I really didn't know what to say so I just got straight to the point.

"Do you guys want to come over? Jazz and I are over near the old house and we are all lonely in this _big house with a garage that has your name engraved in the wall and an empty Ford GT shaped outline on the floor for Shirley_." I said persuasively and I heard Luke yelling, the jingle of keys, a door slamming and lots of tires squealing.

"I'll think about it" Luke said smoothly and I laughed loudly

"Bye, Lu-Lu" I cooed patronisingly into the phone and I heard an aggravated snort

"B, I told you not to ca-" was all I heard before I hung up on him.

"They're on their way, Jazzy" I yelled

"I know. Vampire, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember" I said sarcastically before entering the room Jasper and I shared.

The following day, around noon when Jasper had gone out hunting, I heard the squeal of tires and then somebody running excitedly towards the front door. I reached the door at the same time Emmet came running _through _the door, slamming into me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You _did not _just bust my front door. I am going to kill you!" I screeched and he dropped me like I was on fire and ran out the way he came. Coward.

Rose came through the hole where the door used to be, looking totally unamused.

"What colour was the door, Bella?" she asked tiredly

"Black. Why?" I asked, confused but Rose didn't answer. Instead, she walked back out to the car, fishing something out of her trunk. Curious, I craned my neck to see what she was looking for and to my utter surprise, found Rose holding a black door and walking towards the doorway.

"This the right size? She asked, "I guessed"

I nodded, dumbfounded as she reattached my front door quickly.

"This is not the first time Emmett has done this so I keep an assortment of front doors in my trunk" she said, spotting my confused expression.

I laughed loudly "Come on in, Rose. And thanks for the door"

Just then, five cars pulled up in my driveway and the remaining Cullens and Corvettes emerged. Squealing, I ran to Luke and tackled him. Wrapping my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck. Laughing, he returned the hug enthusiastically and I heard Alisa chuckling quietly beside us.

"Should I be worried you're going to steal my husband?" she asked playfully and I jumped down from Luke to give her a hug. When I was done, I caught Luke's eye before lightly jumping up on the roof of his car.

Gasps rippled through all the vampires and then a deathly silence descended over the driveway.

Luke was looking up at me with narrowed eyes and I gave him a wide smile and began a little dance routine on the roof of his car.

"Bella" he said cautiously, like I was a ticking bomb, "just hop off Shirley gently and all is forgiven"

"Mmmmmmm… NO!"

"With a wild snarl, Luke launched himself at me, pulling me off the car in the process but he made sure the he landed on the bottom. Before I could even sit up, he had jumped up and was caressing his car, desperately murmuring reassuringly to it and I shook my head at him. I will never understand Luke and his car.

"Come on guys, lets leave Lu-Lu and his girlfriend to it" I said and everyone traipsed into the house. Just as I was about to shut the door, I caught a glimpse of Jasper's golden blonde hair coming through the surrounding trees and I had begun to run towards him when I heard something else. _Someone _else. A strawberry blonde head appeared next to Jasper and I felt a catch in my throat when I noticed their intertwined hands. I ran right up to them and stared down the new girl.

"Hi Jasper. Who's you're friend?" I asked, eyeing the stranger up and down. She blushed fiercely before suppressing it and looking everywhere but at my eyes.

A human.

**A/N Hey! I know you all love me even when I leave you with cliff hangers like that after not updating for six days. Who is the mystery girl? You know they say that the road of true love never did run smooth. That's no different for Jazz and Baby B. So keep reading and**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWW**


	19. Chapter 19

"This is Becca" Jasper said, assessing my mood

"Jazzy, can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure. What's up, Bells?" he asked casually like he hadn't brought some human into our home.

"The sky, my blood pressure if I was human, _you _when I kill you! Why did you bring a human here?"

"Relax, Bella, I found her. She was lost in the forest. She said her parents were dead and her boyfriend had tried to rape her then broke up with her. She has no-one, Bella, and I offered her a place to stay for a few days" he explained

"Well did you think to ask if she could stay? It's my house too! And why were you holding her hand?!"

"I was coming to ask you but I didn't think you'd mind anyways. I was holding her hand because it's easier to calm people that way. Jeez, Bella, why are you being so weird about this?"

"Because I lo-like the arrangement now and I don't want some strange chick in our house. Now we have to pretend to be human in our own house"

What had I started to say? I didn't love Jasper! Did I? I mean sure I was attracted to him and over the past month I had gotten close to him but did I love him? Nah. And even if I did, he didn't love me.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. It's just for a few days. A week tops. She'll be out of here before you know it and then it will be just me and you" he said, cupping my face in his hands and looking into my eyes. His topaz eyes glowed and I found myself being momentarily dazzled. This was a strangely intimate gesture; we had never done anything like that.

I nodded at him reluctantly and he gave me a dazzling smile, giving me a quick kiss. It was less than a second long, but in that moment I was totally content. Jasper looked away quickly and I would even go as far as to say that he was _embarrassed_.

"Becca, this is Bella. We live here together. You're welcome to stay with us for a few days" Jasper said kindly.

For the first time, I actually looked at Becca. She was an uglier version of Tanya, but still a skank. Short, tight red dress clinging to very fake boobs and red kitten heels; what a whore. But I smiled kindly which she returned with a sneer before averting her eyes to ogle Jaspers ass.

God, you'd think that Jasper being an empath, would be able to tell when someone was playing him. She wasn't exactly acting like someone who's parents had died and who was almost raped. She looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Jazz, what's she feeling?" I asked at vampire speed and he shook his head subtly

"I can't get a read on her. She's a shield like you"

Of course. That's why he fell for it. But I sill couldn't believe that Jasper actually offered this skank a place to stay. He was so clueless sometimes.

"Come on, Becca" I said in a sugary voice, "Let's get you out of those disgusting clothes. You must be freezing"

Jasper snorted and Becca glared at me but traipsed into the house after Jasper and I anyway. I knew that because I was a vampire, I was very graceful and I had never been more thankful for that than when I saw Tanya's step falter as she took in my swaying hips. Just to piss her off even more, I wrapped an arm around Jasper's waist and he placed his own arm around my waist.

When I looked back, I swear Becca was so red, I thought for sure there would be steam coming out of her ears.

It wasn't until we got into the house, that I remembered that everyone was here so smirking, I led Becca into the living room where ten vampire's sat.

At vampire speed, I quickly issued instructions.

"Emmett. Intimidating. None of that teddy bear stuff"

"Rose. Bitchy. Like when you first met me. Make her feel totally unwelcome"

"Luke. Follow my lead but avoid her as much as possible"

"Edward. I trust you. Don't let me down" he nodded gravely

"Parents, do as you please"

"Alisa and Iris. Act like me"

Emmett immediately rose up from where he was sitting and stretched himself out, flexing his muscles. Becca gulped and then when Emmett walked out of the room without a word - pausing to give me a wink - he revealed Edward who had been sitting behind him and all of a sudden, Becca was in flirt mode.

"Hi, I'm Becca" she said in what she thought was a sultry voice. It really wasn't. Edward caught my eye for a second before turning to her with a blank expression.

"This is Rosalie" he deadpanned and in that moment, I was so proud of him, I could have kissed him right there.

Rose stood, all 5"10 of her glorious self and then she gave Becca the same look that used to make me cower.

"Bells, what is _that_?" she asked disdainfully and I quickly hid my smirk.

"This is Becca. Jasper found her and invited her to stay for a few days."

"I didn't know you guys were into charity"

"We're not. Well _I'm _not" I said suggestively and Rose rolled her eyes

"Well as long as she doesn't get in my way I guess" she said, heading for the door.

"And stay away from my man" she sneered before starting after Emmett. Edward also followed her out as did Alisa and Iris.

The parents, sensing the tense atmosphere, quickly excused themselves, leaving just Luke, Jasper and I with Becca.

"Well you sure know how to clear a room" I said with a fake laugh, making sure she heard the sneer in my voice.

Jasper chuckled and pulled me into his arms. I felt warm, protected and I closed my eyes briefly.

_I love you._ I thought and Luke gave me a knowing look.

"Why don't you two get to know each other better eh?" he asked ripping me out of Jasper's arms and thrusting me towards Becca.

"That's for Shirley" he whispered evilly just before I crashed into Becca who hadn't moved out of the way because she was too busy eye-fucking Luke and Jasper.

As soon as I came into contact with her, flashing images invaded my mind.

_Oh my God. Who had Jasper let into our home._

**A/N Yes, I'm really going to end it there. But I don't see how you can complain. Two chapters in one day. Be happy! Yes, Jasper and Bella will get together.**

**You know what to do people:**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWW**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I am so sorry for the ridiculous 11 day delay but I started school and I am absolutely swamped with homework and then when I finish I'm just two tired to write, but hey! I'm here now, right? Also, a lot of people were asking how Bella got the flashing images when she touched Becca. Well, if you remember, that is Bella's power. She can see people's past when she comes into contact with them. She has learned to control it, but if the contact is unexpected then she gets the flashing images even if she doesn't want to. **

**Now that that's all cleared up, let's get right into it!**

_**Previously:**_

_As soon as I came into contact with her, flashing images invaded my mind._

_Oh my God. Who had Jasper let into our home._

I threw myself back against the far wall of the living room, just wanting to get as far away from Becca as I could.

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?" Jasper and Luke asked worriedly.

I lifted my finger slowly and pointed at Becca.

"Get her out of here" I said quietly. Dangerously.

Jasper and Luke looked wary and unwilling

"What is the matter with you two?! For fuck's sake get that… that THING out of here!" I screamed and Jasper immediately grabbed Becca and quickly rushed her out of the front door. I heard him drop her off near the edge of the trees and I breathed a sigh of relief. He told her he was going to come back and get her after we'd talked. _Not if I had anything to do with it._

"Bella, what the hell was that?! I know you don't like her but that was just plain rude!" Jasper yelled and I winced.

"Jasper, she's not human. I don't know what she is but she is not human" I explained, panicked and Jasper immediately stopped glaring at me.

"What do you mean she's not human?" he asked curiously.

"I mean she's not human! That story she told you about her boyfriend trying to rape her and her parents dying was just that. A story!"

"Well then what really happened?" Jasper pried.

"Her boyfriend didn't try to rape her. He showed up at her house with flowers for their date in celebration for their one month anniversary but she convinced him that she wanted to stay in. He agreed and they went up to her room and she was giving him a blow job and then right as he was about to orgasm, she… she…"

"She what?!" Jasper and Luke yelled, exasperated and scared.

"She bit his dick off. She bit his fucking dick off!" I screamed and I heard the gasps of the vampires upstairs as well as those of Jasper and Luke.

"Like, she bit it and it just came off and there was blood everywhere and he was screaming so loud… and then she like plunged her hand into his chest and pulled out his heart and then, _she ate it_." I whispered, knowing they could still hear me clearly.

Jasper and Luke looked sick to their stomachs and I felt like I was about to hurl, just thinking about it.

"She ate it?" Jasper whispered so quietly, I had to strain to hear him.

"Yeah. And then her parents came to see what all the screaming was about and she kind of rapped both their chests really hard and they fell down dead and she looks at them and says in this really sad voice '_I'm not hungry anymore' _and then she just walked off. She went into the woods and headed in this direction. Jazz, I swear she was waiting for one of us. It all seems too calculated." I said and Jasper nodded solemnly. By this time, everyone was back downstairs.

"I'm going to go tell her to leave. She cant stay here." Jasper said

"I'll come wi-" I started to say but was interrupted by a blur of golden hair flying through the door.

"Well this is going to be harder than I thought. I didn't count on you being able to see my past." Becca said and we all stood, dumbstruck

"What are you?" I asked and she laughed

"Your worst nightmare" she said menacingly and the room was deathly quiet until Emmet snorted loudly

"Seriously? _Your worst nightmare? _Do you understand how cheesy that is? You could at least have said you were the devil or something" he laughed and we all scowled warningly at him. Promptly, he shut his trap.

"Anyways, I was only sent for Bella here so I guess I'll just have to kill the rest of you" she said in a calculating tone.

Oh no she did not just threaten my family.

Immediately, we put into action one of our battle tricks

"Three!" I yelled and immediately all the vampires in the room pounced on Becca, hitting her wherever they could, snarling and hissing menacingly.

"Who sent you here?" I growled out and she shook her head stubbornly.

"Fine then" I said frustrated. I then ripped her leg away from her body and the others soon followed suit. Since we didn't know what she was, we didn't know how to kill her but I thought fire would be the best option seeing as it does kill most things.

After she was totally in pieces, we all swept up pieces of her in our arms and headed out to the woods where we started a fire in a clearing. Throwing the remains of Becca into it, we all stood well away from the fire before Rosalie rightfully asked:

"What the fuck just happened?"

_That is something I myself want to know._

**A/N okay so there is chapter 20. I have a vague plan for this but please don't kill me, this chapter kind of wrote itself andI'm not sure if it wrote itself wonderfully or in a very crappy manner so bear with me. Anyways, **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWW**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Okay so I was really unhappy with Chapter 20. Like serious when I think about it, I wince unhappy. So I don't want it to be up as the most recent chapter for too long so here is chapter 21. This will most likely be the last update until next weekend unless I find some time to write during the week which is highly unlikely but we'll see. Anyways, here is chapter 21.**

"What the fuck was that?" I echoed Rose and everyone immediately turned to Carlisle

He stood staring blankly before realising that we were all looking to him for an explanation.

"What? I don't know, okay?" he said defensively and we sighed collectively. If Carlisle didn't know, then we were _screwed_.

"But maybe I could do some research" he said musingly and we all looked up hopefully.

"Research would be good. Research would be really really good" Luke said enthusiastically.

"Well I have a friend who-" Carlisle started but Rosalie snorted, interrupting him

"Yes Mr Social, you have many friends, save us the story and just pick some of us and go find out what that thing was"

Carlisle was stunned but the rest of us snickered into our palms. That's Rosalie for you. Straight to the point.

"Well err- I'm sure I could do that. Okay so I'll take Jasper and -"

"NO!"

Who said that?

_You did, dumbass._

Ruh-Roh

Everyone was staring at me in a confused and curious way, Edward looked slightly hurt and Jasper was looking very pleased for some reason.

"I mean, because I need someone to protect me. You heard her, she was sent here for me." I explained trying to do some damage control. They looked unconvinced.

"Well I could stay with you" Emmett offered and I really wanted to theatrically slap my forehead with my palm, but I didn't.

"Uhh well Carlisle needs you because you are the biggest and the strongest and so if you come across any trouble along the way you can protect him without him having to resort to violence" I tried.

"Oh, that's a good idea" Emmet said seriously but he threw me a wink to let me know that he wasn't by any of the bullshit I was trying to sell.

"Ooookaaayy" Carlisle said cautiously, "so I guess I'll take Emmett, Edward, Micah and Iris, would you mind?"

She shook her head.

"Okay then, we leave immediately."

A few days after Carlisle's team had left, Jasper and I were sitting in the living room, searching the internet for any mythical creature that seemed similar to Becca. So far, I had pin pointed one creature that seemed scarily similar to Becca.

An Aswag: a phillipine ghoul. A creature of the night that fed on the liver and heart of cadavers. The boy whom Becca had taken a heart from had not been dead but I knew better than to trust myths; I mean, look at how they portrayed vampires!

"Jazz, I think I found something"

He was over in a flash.

"An Aswang?" he muttered, "where have I heard that before? Carlisle told me something about them but I simply cannot recall it. Let's call him"

He pulled out his phone and dialled Carlisle's number. Almost immediately he ended the call with a sigh.

"It's off."

"Why would he do that? Try the others"

Jasper spent a good twenty minutes calling the five vampires but to no avail. All their phones were off.

"Well this is just perfect! We get attacked by some crazy bitch that bites dicks and says cheesy lines, then Carlisle wants to take you away from me and some crazy person is after me!" I ranted and then stopped when I realised what said. It looked like it had registered in Jasper's mind as well.

"What did you say?"

"Some crazy person is after me?" I said hesitantly

"No, before that."

"We got attacked by a crazy bitch who-"

"No! Dammit Bella, you know what I'm talking about"

"Carlisle tried to take you away from me" I said, defeatedly looking down at the floor, too scared to look him in he eye.

He was quiet for a few moments and never in my life had I wanted to read someone's mind so much.

"Yeah, that" he whispered and before I knew it, his lips were on mine and his tongue was rubbing against mine sensually.

Surprised, it took me a few seconds to respond, but when I finally registered what was happening, I reached up and grasped Jasper beautiful blond hair, moaning into his mouth as our tongues danced. The taste of him was driving me crazy and I knew I would probably be content to do nothing but lick the inside of Jasper's mouth for the rest of eternity.

We were moaning into each other's mouths and he was grabbing at whatever part of me he could get his hands on. My core began to hum contentedly and I rubbed my hips lightly against Jasper's. He bucked into me and his hands came round to grab my ass, kneading and rubbing and I was kissing and licking his neck, his head thrown back when we suddenly heard a yell.

Quickly we jumped away from each other and turned to face the person who had interrupted that beautiful make-out session. Luke. I wanted to strangle him.

"Ugh, I think I've gone blind! Seriously you guys, next time, get a room!"

He didn't seem to notice that I was attempting to dismember and light him on fire with my eyes.

Jasper, however seemed unfazed. He had a goofy little smile on his face and he was happily tracing his lower lip with a long finger.

If Jasper was happy, I was happy.

"Whatever, Luke" I said, letting it go.

"I'm gonna go have a shower" I said, stepping out of the room and I heard Jasper mutter some excuse about why he had to leave too.

I was just about to enter Jasper's and my room when I heard Luke yell up the stairs:

"Well did you guys at least find anything about that creepy chick or were you too busy making babies?"

_Tool._

**A/N So there's chapter 21. I'm much happier with it than I was with chapter 20 so I hope you guys liked it too. The little Bella/Jasper was to make up for the total suckiness of chapter 20 so there is my apology. Now go ahead:**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWW**


	22. Chapter 22

I stepped into the room and for the first time, I fell back onto the fluffy white duvet of the king size bed. It was more comfortable than I could have ever imagined and I immediately felt guilty for neglecting this miracle of bed. I made a mental promise to myself to lie in this bed at least once every day. It couldn't be too hard to do seeing as since I didn't sleep, I had the full 24 hours to do with as I pleased.

I had been lying on that bed for a few hours, not thinking about that fucktastic kiss I had just had with Jasper and not thinking about how much I wanted to light Luke on fire for interrupting. I was also not thinking about how much I wanted to go find Jasper and jump his icy bones. Nope, I was definitely not thinking about those things; I was laying there, contemplating the joys of life.

_Sure._

My inner ramblings were cut short by a hesitant knocking on the door.

"Bells? You decent?" Jasper called through the door and my lady parts immediately began to tingle from the huskiness of his voice.

"Yeah" I squeaked and the door slowly slid open, Jasper's head hesitantly poking round as though he didn't believe me. Hell, if I was him, I wouldn't have believed me either. With how hot for him I was, I might have been standing in the middle of the room totally starkers… but I have more pride than that.

_Of course you do_

I thought I told you to shut the fuck up!

"Bella? Bella?"

What is that sound?

"Bella!" Jasper called loudly and I jumped a little bit.

"Yeah?" I asked, a little breathlessly.

"I've called you at least five times. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing" I answered quickly and Jasper's eyes narrowed. Suddenly, I felt a sudden onslaught of emotion overwhelm me and I immediately felt the need to tell Jasper exactly what I was thinking - appropriate or not.

_That son of a bitch doesn't fight fair_

"I was thinking about you" I blurted out before I could control the verbal diarrhoea that Jasper's gift had induced.

He looked shocked. Well he wanted the truth, I gave him the truth.

"Oh" he said simply

"Oh? You use your gift to coerce me to tell you what I was thinking and all you can say is _oh_?" I said slightly hysterically.

"Okay, well Bella the truth is I-" he started but was cut of by Luke bursting into the room in a panic. I groaned loudly.

"Luke, I swear to god, if you don't get the fuck out of my room right now, you're going to be touring the world as a pot of ashes!" I screamed, frustrated that he was once again interrupting Jasper and I.

He totally ignored me, carrying on with what he came in to say.

"Guys, Carlisle's back. It's not looking good"

Immediately, I forgot about my irritation and was down the stairs in a flash.

"Carlisle?" I yelled

"In here, Bella." His usually serene voiced was laced with a hint of panic.

I ran into the living room to find Emmett, Edward, Micah, Iris and Carlisle seated and all looking extremely anxious. Emmett's weak smile was a pitiful substitute for his usually glowing grin.

"What happened? Why were your phones off? Did you find out what she is?" I asked in a hurry.

"Bella, please sit down. I'm afraid we have some bad news." Carlisle said softly and I immediately dropped down onto a couch, never taking my eyes off of him.

"Bella, as you know, we went to visit an old friend of mine who has a lot of experience in dealing with unusual creatures but unfortunately he had no information on the creature from the description we gave him so we headed out the next morning. As we were running the woods, we came across… well, Bella, we came across Becca." He said and I gasped

"But, how?" I whispered

"I can only say that obviously she is not susceptible to fire like we are. As I was saying, we came across Becca, but it was not the Becca that we saw here. She was large and strong. I would estimate she was approximately fifteen foot tall but her strength appeared to match ours, luckily, giving us a sporting chance" he said.

"It was fucking scary, Bells. It was like some messed up Power Rangers episode" Emmett said sadly and my heart went out to him. If _he_ thought it was scary, then it must have been absolutely shit-inducing.

"Well Bella, we managed to outrun her but she was following behind us, assuring us that her mistress was also on her way. Bella, this is bad. This is _very _bad. As to why our cell phones were not working, I have no idea. They were on the whole time. I can only assume that Becca has some sort of gift relating to technology" Carlisle said, finishing off his story.

"Carlisle, did she tell you who her mistress was? Is it the Volturi? Are they the ones after me?" I asked in a panick and Carlisle shook his head.

"It is worse, Bella. Much worse. Not the Volturi, but another royal family of our kind. They are even more powerful than the Volturi and if they want you, I strongly doubt that there is anything we could do to prevent them from getting you." He said sadly

"Tell me about them" I said and he nodded.

"Thousands of years ago, when Aro had just become the leader of the Volturi, he had a sister who was part of the royal family. Her name was Layla. Now Layla disapproved of the way in which the Volturi sorted matters of our kind and so she left, vowing to form her own coven which would surpass the Volturi in every way. Hundreds of years passed and there was no word from Layla. Aro assumed his beloved sister was dead and closed of his heart to everyone around him.

Some time passed and soon there was word of a strong coven of vampires: members 15. Aro, still believing his sister to be deceased, paid no mind to the mutterings of the lower members of the Volturi but then one day, the castle was under siege. It did not take long for Aro to find out who was responsible: Layla. Layla's coven was one hundred times stronger than the Volturi and they easily defeated them, burning down the family castle along with some members of the guard. This is how the Aro that you ssee today came to be: his own flesh and blood who had been very much loved by him, had destroyed him and everything he had worked for without a second thought and so he hardened his heart and shows no emotion.

Now even hundreds of years later, a close member of Layla's personal guard killed her and took over as ruler. She named the coven the Fetryoni and she ruled with a hard hand. The Fetryoni is every bit as ruthless as the Volturi - even more so - and have been known to create hybrids to see what creatures they can create. It is my guess that this is how Becca came to be. Isabella, I am afraid that if Brigitte wants you, then you have no choice but to go with her." Carlisle finished and everyone was stunned. Jasper looked pained and I would not have been surprised if he began screaming from sheer frustration.

_Wait a minute… _"Carlisle, what was the name of the new ruler of the Fetryoni again?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Brigitte" he replied

It couldn't be, _could it?_

**A/N Ooooooh, so what do you think, could it be? You'll just have to wait to find out. Okay so I totally made up the part about Layla, ,Brigitte and the Fetryoni(which sounds slightly like pasta if you ask me) and I hope you like it. So tell me how you felt and -**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWWW**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I was extremely disappointed that so many people asked me who Brigitte was. If you remember, she is the vampire who changed Bella. Now after smacking your head in a "How did I not remember that?" manner, here is chapter 23. (by the way, italics are flashbacks)**

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked, "You like kind of freaked out"

"Brigitte" I whispered

"_The name's Brigitte"_

"_Run! I'll give you a head start!"_

"_Pathetic!"_

"_You are a disgrace!"_

"_I hear a car coming up the driveway… A police cruiser if I'm not mistaken"_

_She sliced into my neck, wrists, elbows and the backs of my knees._

_Charlie's screams quieting until they died out completely._

"_Control the thirst, my pet. You can be great - don't get yourself killed by the Volturi"_

"_Make me proud"_

It was her! She was coming back for me. Was she going to kill me?

"Bella!" the voice washed over me like ice water and broke me out of my stupor.

"Jasper" I wailed, throwing myself into his arms, pouring out the story of my change between dry sobs while he rubbed my back soothingly and whispered comforting words. He was my rock, my strength. I know that now.

I had finished the story and Jasper was now rocking me back and forth.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear. "Always"

He stiffened for a moment before sighing with relief.

"I love you too, my Bella. You are my life" he said quietly, reverently before capturing my lips in a heated kiss. My arms went around him as our lips danced. This was not a lustful kiss. This was full of love and passion; swelling between us, drowning us and we had never been so happy to drown.

After we finally pulled away with identical looks of contentment, we turned towards a smiling Carlisle.

"Well, Bella if Brigitte is in fact the vampire that changed you which is more than likely at this point, then it is possible that she wants you to join the family. She rarely turns humans and from what you have told me, her decision was a calculated one. I think it is safe to say that she will not kill you, Bella." he said.

"I don't want to join her family. I have my own" I whined and Carlisle shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Bella. It is either that, or you die"

"Will you come with me?" I asked Jasper hopefully and he gave nodded

"Of course I will. I've only just got you, I'm not going to let you go that easily"

Two days later, Micah raced into the living room where the whole family was gathered.

"I thought you were hunting, Micah" I said and he nodded wildly.

"I was! But I smelled something. A vampire and Becca" he said, frantically and my eyes widened.

"Brigitte! How long do we have?" I asked

"Less than a minute" he said and immediately everyone rose and got into fight stances.

Twenty seconds later, the front door creaked open and a head of glossy blonde hair peeked through.

"Very nice place. I can't say much about hospitality though" the familiar blonde said, eyeing us up.

"Brigitte" I nodded curtly

"Isabella Swan. Nice to see you remember me." She said happily. I stared blankly.

"Well… I see you're not much of a talker"

"What so you want, Brigitte?" I asked coldly and she laughed

"What do I want? I want everything! But no one can have that… or can they?" she asked looking me up and down with an evil glint in her eye.

"Brigitte!"

"Fine, since you asked so rudely. I want you, Isabella. You will be my new sister and together, we can rule and have it all!" she said and I half expected her to raise clawed hands to the ceiling while thunder raged in the background.

"Umm, as tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass, but thanks for the offer. Have a nice trip back though" I said with a wave and she cackled.

"Silly Bella" she chuckled and an involuntary growl ripped through me; that was what Alice used to say to me.

Brigitte was momentarily stunned but she recovered quickly

"Okay, I'm officially bored with all the pleasantries. I made you, Bella. You belong to me. If I say jump, you say how high? Get it? Got it? Good. Now let's get going. We've got a long trip back"

"I'm not going with you, Brigitte" I said

"I made you because I knew you would be useful to me. Now I have come to collect you so don't test me, Isabella!" she screeched.

"Can Jasper come?" I asked timidly and she sighed impatiently

"Whatever! Can we go now?"

I looked back at me family. This was my home. This was where I belonged. They all stared sadly back at me. They knew we couldn't take her. She could kill most of us and send her guard back to finish off the rest of us. Finally, I looked at Jasper and he gave me a reassuring smile, gripping my hand tightly in his.

At this, Becca - who had been strangely quiet - let out an angry snarl and launched herself at me. I flinched back while raising a stone arm to block her attack, but she never even touched me. A loud bang echoed through the room and Becca stopped, mid lunge, and _disintegrated?_ I turned round to find Emmet holding a gun and looking very pleased with himself.

"I read about it when we were doing research. Silver bullets" he said smugly and I laughed humourlessly.

"Well now we know where the whole silver bullets thing came from. I'm sure Jake will be very pleased to know it doesn't apply to him." I muttered

Brigitte looked upset. "Well that was possibly the worst hybrid ever? Silver bullets? She was way to easy to kill! Well I wont be making one of those again."

We all stared blankly at her.

"Okay, so are you coming willingly or am I going to have to drag you?" she asked, frustrated.

Jasper and I exchanged a look.

**A/N Ooooohhh, yes I am really going to leave it there. You guys are just going to have to wait until next week. What a shame. Well, you know what to do:**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWW**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so I've been suffering from a severe case of writers block and school has been kicking my ass so hard, its sore so I have nothing to say but please forgive me for making you wait so long, and enjoy the chapter.**

**JPOV**

The recent events have really thrown this family through a loop. The appearance, disappearance, reappearance and death of Becca and now, the appearance of my Bella's creator. The emotions she usually held so well in check to protect my sanity, were now flowing freely. _Anxiety, love, fear, cunning, pride and finally, resolve._

Her bell-like voice rang out clear as day. Her decision.

_Oh my Bella, what have you done? _

**BPOV**

"We will come with you if you promise to leave our family alone" I said clearly, desperately hoping that my panic was not showing on my face. My family all turned to look at me with _are you crazy _looks on their faces. Brigitte smiled widely and I half expected fangs to pop out.

"Wonderful!" she said, clapping her hands, "We leave immediately"

"Of course" I said, hanging my head in defeat.

Jasper shot me a curious glance and I winked at him surreptitiously and gave his hand a squeeze.

We both turned around and gave our family hugs to last the time that we wouldn't see them for, which if I had my way, would not be too long.

We couldn't simply destroy Brigitte; no, because though it would be easy to do, her guard would come to avenge her so I needed to be on the inside for my plan to work.

"Goodbye" I whispered emotionally to my family while Emmett looked on with a subdued expression. It was the most serious I had ever seen him in my entire life and I wanted nothing more than for it to be replaced with his usually cheery grin.

Jasper and I turned from our family and followed Brigitte out the door, leaving behind all we held dear and walking straight into the lion's den.

*********************************************************************

"We're here!" Brigitte announced cheerfully and Jasper and I both glared scathingly at her.

"I can see that" I said dryly and she shrugged, uncaring at my unhappiness.

We were standing in front of a large castle and get this - it was pink. Pink! I new Brigitte was crazy but _seriously_?

I could tell Jasper was thinking the same thing by the look of utter disbelief on hiss face.

"Well, let's not stand out here! I'm starving and there's a middle aged Caucasian with my name on him in there" she said and Jasper and I looked at her in disgust. We knew she was a human-drinker but did she have to emphasise that fact?

She shook her head to herself and walked off mumbling something about "stupid vegetarians", leaving us to follow her.

The gates slid open as we approached and she led us to a large medieval looking door which she swung open. On the other side stood 5 vampires and one human.

They all stepped forwards and bowed low to the ground.

"Your majesty" they spoke as one before standing poker straight.

"I am Cornelius" said a dark haired male, he had Emmett's stature but lacked the approachability that my favourite brother possessed, his cheeks marked with two ugly bite marks where Emmett had his childish dimples.

"Portia" said a beautiful female. Her long red hair cascaded in curly tendrils to her waist and her alabaster skin glowed against the background of her fiery hair, but most stunning of all, were her _golden pupils._

"Veronica" a snooty voice called and I saw that the voice belonged to a young, raven haired female. Her coal-coloured hair was loose but was flat and shone with a slickness that could only be achieved with gel. As she turned her head, her ruby eyes glinted against the macabre black eyeliner which had been used in a Cleopatra style, seemingly to accentuate her frightening pupils.

I looked away quickly just as a deep voice called out "My name is Paul and this is my wife Charlotte"

I looked their way and heard Jasper gasp. Peter's golden brown hair was cut short and his muscled frame stood protectively over his wife who looked on in surprise, her blonde head shaking in disbelief while their _amber _eyes pierced ours. Peter and Charlotte, _Peter and Charlotte_. Where had I heard those names before?

Before I could dwell on things any more though, Brigitte's annoyingly beautiful voice filled the room.

"Don't mind the human. He's lunch" she said cruelly, before launching herself at the petrified man. Cornelius and Veronica looked on, amused while Peter, Charlotte, Portia, Jasper and I turned our heads, sickened.

Suddenly, it came to me and I turned to Jasper.

"_Your _Peter and Charlotte?" I whispered and he nodded almost imperceptively.

Something told me things were about to get a lot more interesting.

**A/N You like? Well I'm going to say I want 25 reviews for this chapter if you guys want me to update next weekend, otherwise I'll just update whenever and it might not be for 2 weeks, or maybe even 3, so hit that green button and: **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well when I looked on here on Thursday, I had 343 reviews which meant that I could update whenever I wanted and to tell you the truth, I was quite pleased about that because I have like no time on my hands, but then I checked the review again on Friday and I had 364 reviews – 21 review all from one person and 2 from 2 other poeple. I don't know whether to love you or hate you. Lol but seriously, thank you so much for the reviews ****J. Well that means that this story received a whopping 42 reviews in the space of a week so I guess you've earned chapter 25.(Btw, yes I am aware that I made a mistake in the last chapter but just to clear things up, it is PETER and Charlotte, not Paul and Charlotte)**

"Well, now that I am full, and in a much better mood, lets get down to business" Brigitte said, clapping her hands. I looked on at her with disgust evident in my gaze and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Actually, I changed my mind. I'll let you all get better acquainted as you are all going to be working very closely together" she said with an evil laugh before waltzing out the door. I turned to face our companions as they all gazed back at me with mixed expressions. The most interesting however, was Cornelius'; he had cocked his head to one side and was scratching his head in a very human gesture and his expression was bemused and _hopeful?_ Suddenly, he didn't seem as intimidating as he had at first glance and the ugly scars marring his cheeks looked less threatening to me. I smiled tentatively at him but his expression did not change.

"Peter…" Jasper started but was silenced swiftly by the menacing glare Peter shot him. He didn't want the others to overhear.

Veronica smirked evilly and chuckled to herself before flouncing out the door, leaving her giggles to echo in the hall. _What was so fucking funny?_

"Jasper, man you're alright!" Peter said suddenly, launching forward and trapping Jasper in a man hug.

"What about them?" I whispered, gesturing to the other vampires in the room. Peter looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him.

"Nah, Portia and Cornelius are good" he said casually and I looked at the new vampires again. I could certainly picture Portia as good with her amber eyes, but _Cornelius?_

"He does not feed on human blood. His eyes simply never changed" Peter offered and I cringed, wrapping my shield tighter around my mind.

"I didn't read your mind, babe, I just know things" he explained, seeing me tense up.

I still didn't relax my tense posture and Peter shook his head to himself before turning to face Jasper again.

"Peter, what are you doing here? Why are you with Brigitte?" Jasper asked hurriedly and Peter shook his head sadly.

"She came to Charlotte while I was out hunting and told her that she had you. Since you saved us back then, Charlotte wanted to help you out so she took off here and left me a note telling me to follow her. Of course, as soon as I saw the note, I knew something was wrong but there was nothing I could do. I had to follow my wife. As soon as we got here, she set that Veronica bitch to guard us so we couldn't run away. I have no idea what she wants but whatever it is, it can't be good" he explained.

Suddenly, Portia's tinkling voice rang out as she spoke: "I was made by Brigitte on my 21st birthday. She brought me here and I have been residing here ever since. I hated the idea of drinking from humans and always begged Brigitte to let me feed from animals. She did not listen and fed me human blood but I was intolerant of he blood and I vomited. Only then did she allow me to feed from animals"

"And I," Cornelius said, "Was turned on my 25th birthday. She insisted that I drink only animal blood - nothing else. Something about needing a _purebred_."

"We think that she needs one pure vegetarian, one pure human-drinker and you. Obviously, Portia's intolerance to human blood was a great inconvenience but for some reason she opted to keep her. She obviously only needed either Peter or I but we are a package deal. She seems to think that you are crucial to her plan but we have no idea what that is."

"What about Veronica?" I asked

"Veronica is Brigitte's henchwoman. She is evil just for the sake of _being _evil" Cornelius spat, hate evident in his words.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get your scars?" I asked timidly and Cornelius smiled reassuringly at me.

"Its fine; curiosity is a good thing. Well a few years after I was turned and my strength had waned, I really began to dislike Brigitte and when she began searching for the last piece of her puzzle which I assume is _you, _she was often a few days behind you and could never seem to catch you. I of course, was getting immense happiness from her frustration and would often smirk at her as she received bad news. One day, she decided to teach me a lesson, saying that she was going to see how much I liked smiling with her marks on my face before she launched herself at me and ravaged my cheeks" he said and I was sure that if I was still human, I would have been crying my eyes out at his sad story. As it was, I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around his bulky frame. He leaned into the hug with a chuckle and I smiled: he was a good hugger.

"We were led to believe that Brigitte's coven, the Fetryoni was very large in numbers. Is this untrue?" Jasper asked tightly and I peered at him concernedly from over Cornelius' shoulder. He appeared to be attempting to burn holes in Cornelius' head with his eyes and seeing his obvious jealousy, I extracted myself from Cornelius' arms, giving him a warm smile as I went, before returning to Jasper's waiting arms.

"No, that is true. They are on an extended hunting trip at the moment. They said something about a festival in the city." Portia revealed and we all shuddered.

"Well do we have any idea on how to get out of this mess?" I asked and I was met with five blank faces.

"Well my lovelies, now that you've all gotten acquainted, let us begin shall we?" Brigitte said, suddenly appearing in the room and we all flinched back before stepping forward, defeat strong over our heads like the lid of a coffin.

**A/N So, you like? Poor Cornelius, eh? By the way, if anybody has suggestions on where the story should go from here, feel free to PM me or put it in a review. My writer's block is reaching an unnatural level of severity. Well you know what to do:**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWWWW**


	26. Chapter 26

A/N I'm back! I'm very sorry for the break, but I really needed to take a break and sort my life out. Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews. They really made me determined to finish this story. Otherwise, I probably would have quit by now. On the bright side though, even though I have been brutally neglecting KOAS, I have gotten a lot of work done on my original book and it should be ready for publishing in about early January. If it gets picked up, you ALL have to promise me that you will buy it, ok? Do I have your guaranteed purchases? Yes? Good. J

_**Weeks went by, with Jasper and I living in the castle with no clue as to what Brigitte had planned for us. She would flit by with Veronica once in a while, smirk at us and glide off chuckling to herself and it was seriously creeping me out.**_

**Then one day, Brigitte entered mine and Jasper's bedroom and we immediately knew that something was up. **

"**It's time." she said, "follow me"**

Warily, Jasper and I joined hands and began to walk behind her. She took us down a winding staircase with red padded walls and the deeper we went, the more foreboding the place got. The whole situation just seemed… _off._

Finally, we stopped in front of a large wooden door which Brigitte shoved open. On the other side, stood Portia, Cornelius, Charlotte and Peter who had a very knowing look plastered across his face. I raised an eyebrow in silent question but he simply shook his head and then rearranged his features to make sure it was an expressionless mask.

"Get in there!" Brigitte spat before shoving us forwards. Jasper snarled instinctively at the rough way in which she handled us but quickly quieted himself when I shot him a look.

"Say your goodbye's. You have 5 minutes" Brigitte informed us cruelly before exiting and we all gasped. She was going to kill us? _Today?_

Turning to Jasper, I launched myself at him; securing my lips to his and wrapping myself around him and holding on tight.

"I don't what to let you go" I whispered when we broke off for air.

"I don't want to let you go either, darlin'. I love you and I always will… even in death" he whispered comfortingly into my ear and I whimpered pitifully before resting my head on his shoulder. He was still holding me up but the strength of his grip told me that he did not want to let me go.

"I love you too, Jazz" I whispered lovingly into his ear and he immediately buried his face in my hair and began inhaling desperately.

**JPOV**

_I'm going to lose her._ I'm going to lose the love of my life and there is nothing I can do about it. I've never felt so powerless - not even when I was human.

**BPOV**

Suddenly, Brigitte waltzed in again and seeing our sad faced, her smile brightened. 

"Well, now that that is over and done with, let us get on with the show!" she said, clapping her hands happily. 

"Every single one of you is crucial to my plan. I am going to become the most powerful vampire ever to walk the earth and then, I'm going to destroy that fool Aro. He punishes only the wrongdoers; that is bullshit! Whoever I desire punished or killed, shall be dealt with." she plotted evilly and even in the seriousness of the situation, I could help but chuckle internally at the cliché; she was after power and world domination - just like every other bad guy in the history of bad guys.

"Do you want to know how I'm going to use you?" She asked patronisingly. Nobody moved.

"I'm going to _drink you_" she said and I recoiled as though she had slapped me with a cold fish. Was that even possible. I didn't know we had blood.

Looking around, I saw that Jasper had a horrified expression on his face an even Peter's calm façade had morphed into sheer panic.

"And before you ask - poor naïve Bella - no, you don't have blood… but you _do _have _venom_" she said and I think if it was possible, I would have thrown up all over her pretty white floor. Shrinking into Jasper's comforting embrace, I tried to shield myself from the evil vibes that Brigitte was exuding.

At that moment, there was a loud crash from above and seven heads snapped back to stare at the ceiling as though we could see through it. There was no more sound from there but before long, we heard a muffled sound behind the door before it was blown off its hinges and there stood _The Volturi._ I had never been happy to see Aro before in my entire life. 

"I hope you don't mind, but we killed your army on the way over. They were in our way while we were trying to hunt" Aro said innocently to Brigitte before turning to my direction where he revealed a set of glowing, golden eyes.

"What" Brigitte said quietly, dangerously, "did you just say?"

We all took a step back; distancing ourselves from Brigitte's impending fury but Aro and the rest of the Volturi stood their ground, smiling amusedly at Brigitte.

"We have had enough of your games, Brigitte." Aro said, "You have turned a coven that my sister loved into an army of terror. You have destroyed everything that she worked for"

"Why do you care? Layla destroyed everything that _you _worked for." Brigitte said and Aro shook his head sorrowfully.

"Yes, she did. But for the past centuries, I have been too blinded by resentment and hate to see the real reason behind why Layla did what she did. It was not because she was jealous. It wasn't because she was angry. And it certainly wasn't because she hated me. I see now that she was right all along; the way I ruled the Volturi when she was alive was wrong and she was right to try and stop me. She was only trying to help me and the rest of our kind. I only wish that I had realised sooner, then Layla might still be alive now." Aro explained before turning to Jane and Alec who were standing patiently behind him.

"Alec, search the castle. Kill everyone and every_thing. _I don't know what kind of sick experiments you have been carrying out but I assure you, this ends now."

"Jane, take care of her" he said dismissively, waving his sleeve in Brigitte's direction. The words were hardly out of his mouth before the screaming became. Jane's beatific smile in place, she was in her happy place as she mercilessly tortured Brigitte who was screeching and clutching her head in pain. Then, it began: 

Brigitte began scratching at herself, obviously trying to find a way to relieve the pain. At first, she left only shallow cuts which healed almost as soon as they appeared, but then the scratches became cuts, and the cuts became gashes, and soon Brigitte was clawing at herself to the point that chunks of hard flesh began to shoot across the room with. Jane was looking at her with a detached curiosity that made me wonder how many people she had done this to.

A few more horrifyingly gruesome minutes later, and all that was left of Brigitte was a still screaming head, a shoulder and an arm. The rest of her body was scattered randomly across the room with what looked to be her foot lying a few feet from Jasper and I.

"Enough!" Aro said and immediately, the screaming ceased. Within seconds, it had started up again; Brigitte was obviously feeling the pain from her missing body parts.

"Silence her, please" Aro asked Marcus who slowly stalked towards Brigitte. As soon as he got close enough, he suddenly pounced on her, his cape blocking our view for which I was glad. The screams ceased just before a loud shriek from upstairs alerted us to the fact that Alec had found Veronica.

There was silence.

And then…

………………….

"Ow, Rosie, let go! Bells is in trouble!" Emmett's booming voice filled the room and I sighed with relief. 

Five seconds later and Emmett's large frame barrelled into the room, followed by Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Alisa, Micah, Serena, Iris and Luke. My whole family was here to rescue me and I had never felt more love.

"Look what you did, Rose! They're all done!" Emmett whined before turning to Aro with a hopeful expression.

"Can I burn the pieces?" he asked and I laughed, throwing myself into his arms. My big brother was always there for me.

**A/N Well, Yay or Nay. Obviously I need to get back into the swing of things so I apologize if it is not particularly wonderful. I also apologize for any mistakes I make. I did not proof read this because I wanted to get it up as soon as possible for you guys.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWW and tell me what you thought and if you are going to buy my book if it gets published J Love you all! And remember, you can always PM me. I promise to reply J**

**I almost forgot to mention… I HAVE A NEW FIC CALLED SHINY NEW TOY. Its up on my profile so check it out and review. I want to see how many reviews I can get for a story of only 5 chapters. Thank you.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Well folks this is the last chapter of KOAS. Can you fulfil this story's dying wish? Get it to 450 reviews.**

The events of the years before Jasper and I got together - although being good times - compared with the rest of my life with my love can safely me classed as the worst years of my life. The whole Brigitte incident - as terrifying as it was - brought Jasper and I together in ways I had never even dreamed of before.

The Volturi were now close personal friends of ours now that they were no longer trying to enlist us to work in their guard.

As for Alice and Cole… whatever! Who cares!

"Bells" I heard Jasper's rich voice call to me as he slowly ascended the stairs.

"Yes baby?" I called back and Jasper entered the room. His blond hair was askew and his clothes were deliciously disturbed, sporting rips and tears. He looked _hot._

"What happened, Jazz?" I asked him, keeping my eyes on his chest as he slipped out of the torn shirt. A low chuckle gathered my attention.

"The bear had a little bit of fight in him" he explained and I nodded sympathetically. Emmet had been going out and scaring the poor things half to death. They were becoming more aggressive as time went on and so we were having to kill them quickly before they attacked any humans.

I rose to my feet and padded over to where Jasper stood, taking a place behind him. I slipped my arms around his waist and nibbled lightly on his earlobe.

"You too tired to play with me?" I whispered seductively into his ear and he shook his head frantically, spinning in my arms until we were face to face.

He slowly leaned down and captured my lips with his, gently massaging them and I sighed contentedly. He took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth, exploring and I moaned erotically, reaching my own out to join his. Our tongues danced together for a while before I pulled back and took Jasper's tongue between my lips. Sucking on it erotically, I occasionally flicked my tongue over it and he moaned.

We began to kiss again, but more urgently this time. My hands were on his zipper while he simply ripped my dress off my body. Before I could comprehend what was going on, I had been thrown none too gently onto the bed and Jasper had pulled my panties off.

His tongue curled around her clit as he began suck contentedly.

"Oh God, Jasper!" I moaned as he lapped at my pussy. I arched up, my hands grabbing onto his hair.

The slightest touch of Jasper's tongue against my clit made me squeal in surprise. Soon he was flicking my clit lightly and at vampire speed; I didn't stand a chance and I came hard and loudly. Before I had a chance to recover, his tongue was back, taking long languid licks between my folds and occasionally flicking my clit but soon he was French kissing my pussy like it was my mouth, his probing tongue made me moan in pleasure, my hips thrusting upwards, legs trying to trap him in place. He used one strong arm to keep my legs from clamping down on him, while the other hand went between my legs. Suddenly, he thrust two fingers into me and I whimpered and mewled.

"Oh God, Jasper! FUCK!"

He thrust faster and I came hard, gushing onto his face and he licked up what he could reach on his face before cleaning all my cum from my pussy using his tongue.

I was jelly by the time he joined me on the bed, hovering over me.

"I love you" we whispered to each other and I felt his tip push against me, before he suddenly thrust forwards, sheathing himself in me. We both let out moans at the sensation and he began to thrust forwards. He began a slow rhythm and when I started to buck and sob, he increased his pace and the force of his thrusts until my walls started to flutter around him.

"Oh! I'm so close!" I moaned and Jasper changed his angle hitting my spot firmly and I crumbled underneath him, babbling incoherently as my orgasm took over. Sometime during my climax, I felt Jasper release into me and collapse before rolling over with me in his arms to drape me on top of him.

Finally, when I was coherent again, I raised my head to gaze into Jasper's amber eyes.

"I love you" I whispered to him

"For Eternity" he whispered back before we fell into a comfortable silence, just basking in one another's glow.

We were made for each other.

**A/N So that was a pretty short one. But it was a farewell lemon. I'm not really that great at lemons but ahhh I thought you guys deserved one for sticking with this story till the end. Now lets see KOAS get to 450 reviews please. That would mean the world to me. I love you all, and so for the last time on KOAS, **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWWWW**


End file.
